History Disruptions!
by mpalmer89
Summary: The Timecops discover something wrong in their past and wars start without warning!
1. Future Technology?

Story: History Disruptions!

The Temporal Enforcement Commission had a level 6 temporal rift forming and none knew why! Officer Jack Logan was already on the other mission to find Officer Maddox and had not returned yet!

The location is England in the year 1992 and Matuzek would soon have no other choice but to send someone back before they had all the facts. He didn't like it, but it was a level 7 temporal rift now and it had to be done!

Officer Johnson appeared in the middle of the road and looked up to find farmers on the other side of the road. He had not yet been seen by anyone and wanted to get out of the road before a car came and hit him.

Jeffrey Johnson now found himself talking to the farmers with no clue what his mission was. They think he is lost and don't mind talking to him. He explores the first town he finds and everyone thinks he is a tourist anyway so they ignore him for the most part.

He had found nothing to explain the temporal rift when something falls into a barn outside of town without warning! The cause of the temporal rift had just found him and he was already in a run toward it. The local Police had found some kind of airplane collided with a barn and taken the survivors to a hospital. Officer Johnson shows up to find out what hospital the survivors are taken to and goes there!

The military study the design of the airplane and find out it is one of their own interceptors, but none of them are missing and it shows signs of technological advancements they have never seen before! The military demands answers now and the survivors are the only ones that have them.

Officer Johnson saw the military coming and avoids them the best he can while trying to learn everything he can at the same time. After getting nowhere at the hospital he returns to the year 2007 and finds the Temporal Enforcement Commission is now full of soldiers talking to Matuzek.

"Troops have already been sent to guard this building. More are watching the news on tv while we talk about this and..." The soldier now saw Officer Johnson as Matuzek turns to see what he is looking at. Having seen Johnson Matuzek asks for a report. "Airplane crash sir, survivors taken to hospital with military everywhere! No choice but to return here." Johnson reports. The temporal rift had gone down to a level 5 after Officer Johnson left and now it was holding.

Matuzek walked into the historian's library looking for answers and found an empty room. Frowning he searched around the vending machines and sure enough the historian was eating something. "Easter when your done here we could use some help with a temporal rift." He told him. Easter returns to his library and looks up the 1992 world news for clues. The military had closed down all information from the local newspapers themselves and taken control of the hospital along with the Police Centers.

Back in the hospital the airplane survivors were now under guard. Their interceptor being repaired and researched. Sarah Maxwell opens her eyes to see two guards outside her hospital room. Confused and in pain she looked around helpless to avoid her own past from playing itself back in her mind. Her interceptors were sent to stop a madman from firing on the peace talks. Her interceptor was shot down with the madman's fighter and then she was here in the hospital.

After telling her story to the military they began a search for the other aircraft. They find it, but are unable to locate the terrorrist that took it and just bring the aircraft to a military base where they discover it is from 35 years in their future. The military now had aircraft and two survivors from 35 years in their future to deal with.

Back at the TEC Building the temporal rift was still holding at level five while reports of the United Nations sending troops into Iran came off the news. Matuzek worried when he saw the news about Iran because sure enough in the year 2005 Tehran fighting was starting there. Nuclear missiles being fired two years ago in the middle of the warzone of Iran caused Matuzek to send some troops back to stop it. The president had send some military officers to be trained as Timecops because of the world news had gotten worst.

Turned over cars, gunfire and empty streets meet the soldiers who appeared in the year 2005 of Iran looking around confused. This much damage could only be done by an invading army, but who would attack the past during a war and what is their goal for doing it? The other time enforcement troops appear to help search the area from the TEC as they find dead civilians and some UN troops dead inside a building nearby as they travel deeper into the city.

The troops ran into scared civilians, United Nations troops fighting Iranian police across the street and some stranger watching it all before he walks off. "Incoming!" Yells the UN trooper as the Iranian Police throw a grenade at them. The TEC soldiers watch the battle as the UN troops fall back towards them. Aircraft fly over their heads as the Iranian military send tanks into the city to wipe out the invaders. The TEC troops hide as the Iranians hunt down the UN troops and fire on them as well. The TEC soldiers fight back saving a few UN survivors and escape home to the year 2007.

Ian Pascoe saw both United Nations and American troops fighting the Iranians on his way to their Nuclear Silo. He killed the Police Forces that got in his way and commandeers an automobile to drive himself towards the Silo. Back at the TEC the troops return with the UN survivors as the nukes hit somewhere in Russia causing Asia to become a warzone in the year 2007. The Russians advance on Kazakstan and Mongolia as the United Kingdom sends in more troops to Iran!


	2. Retrieval!

Jeffrey Johnson was telling Claire Hemmings everything he knows about the airplane crash in the past.

Jack Logan was preparing to go back to learn more after he went over Johnson's report. Hemmings looked worried as she hands over the report to him and went into her office to work.

"Future Technology, Interceptor Fighter Planes armed with Lasers and Radar Jammers. Orders are to destroy both the aircraft and bring the survivors back to the TEC Building." Jack Logan reads the orders to himself and understands why Hemmings looked worried as she gave him the file folder.

"I'll just steal the airplanes and bring the survivors with me." Logan tells himself as he makes plans to ask Matuzek to send Hemmings back with him.

"I'm going to need Hemming's help to make sure that I don't miss anything back there." Logan told Matuzek.

"Fine, but make sure that both the survivors and the airplanes are taken out of the government hands without changing history!" Matuzek orders him before calling Hemmings over.


	3. Policy Disagreements!

Jack Logan and Claire Hemmings are sneaking into the Military Base that the two Interceptor Fighter Planes from the future are being kept at.

"With the same uniforms we blend in better and none of the Base Personnel notice anything is wrong." Jack Logan points out.

"We don't have the resources to send you in disguise for every mission into the past." Hemmings replied in annoyance.

"My looking out of place stalls my progress when the locals run into me." Logan explains his point.

"Sending you in our uniform helps us identify bodies that turn up without anyone else being blamed for your actions and starting wars with the wrong government." Hemmings points out and Logan stared at her.

"Your using the Dress Code to help you identify dead agents and confuse the World Powers into thinking there is an unknown agency working under their noses." Logan sums up in surprise that the Temporal Enforcement Commission would be up to more than they tell people about.


	4. The Plot Thickens!

Jack Logan and Claire Hemmings stared at the two airplanes before Hemmings tried the controls.

Temporal Displacement Drive Online.

Lasers, Nuclear Missiles and Radar Jammers Active.

"This fighter was designed to defend history from invading armies." Hemmings explains in surprise.

"A Temporal Interceptor armed with Lasers and Nuclear Missiles. Someone wants to change the balance of power in the past." Jack Logan remarks to Hemmings and she nods in agreement.

"This sounds like Ian Pascoe's work to me." Hemmings stated and Logan looked around expecting him to show up behind them.


	5. Dealing with the unknown!

Two Temporal Interceptors armed with Lasers and Nuclear Missiles vanished into the night sky from England of the year 1992 as the two planes reappeared in a blue flash over England of the year 2007 with the United Kingdom chasing them.

Jack Logan and Claire Hemmings fly away from Europe at top speed towards North America.

"Matuzek is going to love this!" Hemmings remarks as she tried her radio.

"We need to avoid being captured by anyone that would turn this technology into a weapon against history!" Jack Logan reminds her in worry.

"This technology is more advanced than anything the world has right now! Ian Pascoe has to be behind this, but what is he up to?" Hemmings responds over his radio and Logan thinks it over for himself.

"We have to warn Matuzek about this and find out for ourselves before it is too late!" Logan replied after some quiet thoughts to himself.


	6. Fear and confusion!

The two Temporal Interceptors armed with Lasers and Nuclear Missiles that can enter history and exit back to any year that you decided to go to without the need of a Temporal Sled was a nightmare for the Temporal Enforcement Commission.

The United States Military was not happy about them either because it means someone could send thousands of the new aircraft to invade them from anywhere in history and conquer them all.

Matuzek had to admit that studying the Temporal Interceptors was too important to be mad at Jack Logan about.

Claire Hemmings was going through the computer memory on the black boxes to learn more about where and when they came from while Jack Logan returned to the year 1992 for the survivors.


	7. The Suliban Cabal Returns!

Sarah Maxwell was overjoyed when the Suliban Cabal beamed them onto their Cell Ships.

The Temporal Enforcement Commission of the year 2027 were happy that Sarah Maxwell and her wingmen had been returned home alive.

"We have a Temporal Rift forming in the year 2007 and it is a safe bet that our missing aircraft are the cause!" General Jack Logan proclaimed to everyone while Silik watched the troops guarding all the exits and smiled at his new allies in thought.

The fact that the Suliban Cabal gave the designs for the Temporal Sleds to several governments on Earth made the whole planet nervous after they found out where the technology had really came from and having to hide the Suliban from the public panic that would follow after the time traveling aliens finished telling their story about Temporal Wars being fought across the universe to everyone that asked them was enough reason to keep them hidden in itself!


	8. Recalling memories!

The New United Nations had united most of Europe and the United States of America into shared defense of their planetary history while other countries acted against each other causing small temporal wars in the Middle East that keep the Major Powers on high alert.

In restrospection nothing had changed much since time travel was discovered. Power Struggles and Food Shortages still effect how the world reacts to the continuous fighting around the globe, but the stakes were just higher.

General Jack Logan knew that better than anyone after he recalled returning to the Nazi Empire that controls the Temporal Enforcement Commission in another timeline that he had to prevent from happening.

Flashback: "Officers Logan and Maddox Returning From the year 1990." The computer announced and everyone stared at Jack Logan in confusion.

"Hemmings, your new Temporal Controllers still need some work." The Twin Jack Logan said getting out of the Temporal Sled with Tommy Maddox being the first to notice all the soldiers pointing weapons at them both.

"What is going on here?" Tommy Maddox demands.

"I would like to know that myself!" Matuzek stated beside Jack Logan and Claire Hemmings looking equally bewildered.

"The Temporal Controller we took from Jack Logan is identical to the one used by our Jack Logan and the Temporal Controller from Tommy Maddox also matches what we have in our records. I can't explain it." Hemmings reports to Matuzek.

"DNA tests on Tommy Maddox confirm his identity, Jack Logan's twin on the other hand engineered their escape because he seems to know all our access codes." Easter stated handing over the test results looking very uneasy about everything going on.


	9. Dealing with the unknown, part 2!

"You're saying that my future self in running around the city with Bobby Maddox and not one of you knows why!" Jack Logan snapped.

"It looked like they expected to be returning to their own time and were just as surprised as we were that they showed up here instead." Easter admits and Hemmings agrees with him.

"We all know how you feel about Bobby Maddox returning, but we can't search for them until we understand how this happened in the first place. Besides we can't risk you running into yourself." Matuzek explains to Jack Logan who frowns in thought before he agrees in reluctance.


	10. Dealing with the unknown, part 3!

"Establishing Battlefield Control.

Temporal Sensors Online.

Defense Satellite Network scanning for enemy movements.

Standby... Jem'Hadar Fighters detected in orbit.

Targets locked and Lasers firing.

Four Defense Satellites destroyed, Jem'Hadar forces landing on Planet Earth.

Spy Satellites scanning for enemy movements.

Nuclear Missles firing on Jem'Hadar Starships.

Jem'Hadar Crash Site located, dispatching troops to investigate.

Displaying location." The computer voice announced to General Jack Logan.

"Someone contact the Suliban Cabal and find out who the Jem'Hadar are!" Jack Logan orders at once.


	11. Dealing with the unknown, part 4!

"Establishing Battlefield Control.

Temporal Sensors Online.

Defense Satellite Network scanning for enemy movements.

Standby... Jem'Hadar Troops detected.

Targets locked and Lasers firing.

Jem'Hadar survivors in retreat.

Spy Satellites scanning for enemy movements.

Jem'Hadar Crash Site has been cleared of enemy units." Their Defense Computers reports while hunting the Jem'Hadar down on it's own.

"Silik, your Defense Satellites are acting on their own!" General Jack Logan yelled over the Communications Satellite.

"Did I forget to tell you that they were automated? They are designed to stop invasions and not to be used for your internal conflicts." Silik explains calmly while looking very pleased with himself doing all the talking.

"The Suliban Cabal has agreed to protect your Earth from temporal invaders, not to disrupt your global power struggles by providing advanced technology for your species to misuse. However, we are aware of the Jem'Hadar Threat and are dispatching our own troops to assist you before they cause problems to your planet." Silik stated and the transmission ended.


	12. Dealing with the unknown, part 5!

"Silik, you sell us Defense Satellites that we can't control and say that you are protecting us! What you never said was why we are under attack from the factions of your temporal wars in the first place!" General Jack Logan yelled to himself in frustration.

The Jem'Hadar were holding their own in a cave where the orbital defenses finally stopped raining death from the skies on them.

Their Vorta was dead, their numbers were small and they were trapped inside a cave with only a month supply of Ketracel-White to keep them going before the Dominion sent more starships to remove Starfleet from history.

Before Starfleet came along, none had defeated the Dominion and lived to gloat about it.

The Jem'Hadar wanted revenge and their Vorta used the secrets of time travel to help them get it.

Their Vorta Norvan was still dead when the Jem'Hadar searched the cave for any more supplies that they might have missed in their first search.

"No exits and no extra weapons found." The Third reported to the First who ordered defensive positions to the other Jem'Hadar by the entrance of the cave knowingly.


	13. Hit and run tactics!

Keevan was leading the Jem'Hadar Warship into orbit of 21st century Earth when the Suliban Cell Ships ambushed him.

To make things worse three Suliban designed Defense Satellites decloaked and opened fire from behind them at the same time as the Suliban Cabal were regrouping against the Jem'Hadar Warship.

Keevan orders the Jem'Hadar to pursue the Suliban ships knowing that he needs to know how many cloaked defenses are in orbit of Earth instead of wandering into them blindly. Silik was clearly outmatched by the warship, but still used his cloaking device to attempt escape from the Jem'Hadar vessel until reinforcements showed up to save his fleet.

Back on Earth General Jack Logan was not happy about the Jem'Hadar technology confirming Silik's story about some temporal war endangering Human History and the Suliban Cabal being their only hope of defending themselves from the invaders of the future.

General Logan felt that the Suliban Cabal was hiding things from them and the Temporal Enforcement Commission of the year 2027 found nothing to support his fears, but it still bothers him when Silik kept information about Earth's future from them in the name of security.


	14. The Klingon Civil Wars, part 1!

Captain Jonathan Archer was chasing after Human Augments to stop the Klingons from going to war because of them and already the Orions were kidnapping his crew.

"Malik's doing more than arguing with your commands. He's plotting against you. He wants to take your place." Persis warned Raakin.

"How do you know that?" Raakin demanded.

"He told me. Malik's always wanted me. I knew he was planning something, so I let him think I wanted him as well. He said that you're weak, that you're making all of us weak, that you're betraying Father's principles, that if Father were here, he'd choose Malik to lead us." Persis proclaims to Raakin who looks angry at the realization he hears about his brother.

"I will betray Father's principles. I'm going to kill my own brother." Raakin stated and the ship started shaking around them.

"What is going on?" Raakin demands after entering the Bridge.

"The Klingons have found us." Malik said uneasy about the whole thing.

"I told you that this would happen once their government found out that we took one of their starships!" Raakin yelled at Malik while the crew fought the Klingon ships in the background.

"You were right brother and I'm sorry for questioning you." Malik admits and Raakin sits in the Command Chair smugly before demanding the status report on the battle still playing out around them both.


	15. The offer of change!

"Where is Arik Soong?" Raakin demanded and Jonathan Archer tells him that Soong is in a holding cell.

"I want to speak with him." Raakin stated while glaring at the starfleet captain.

"I can't allow that!" Jonathan snapped at him.

"My crew saved your ship from the Orions." Raakin pointed out.

"You also destroyed two Klingon vessels and they're threatening war because of it!" Captain Archer yelled and tried to calm himself down afterwards.

"We can help you fight the Klingons if you hand over Arik Soong to us." Raakin offered and Captain Archer looked very surprised at the offer.

"Earth considers my father a criminal. Why? Because he brought us to life. You want to take us back to a world that opposes our very existence when we can defeat the Klingon Empire for you at the price of Arik Soong being returned to us unharmed. Think it over, contact your superiors and don't doublecross my family!" Raakin proclaims before storming out of the room and demanding food from Commander T'Pol.


	16. Starfleet orders!

"The Duras Family has begun to send out ships after Enterprise already and the Klingons are even attacking the Vulcans over this!" Admiral Forrest admits in disbelief at what was happening.

"The Klingons are declaring war on Starfleet and the Human Augments might be our only hope at slowing them down long enough to build more NX class starships." Admiral Forrest continued and Jonathan Archer told him that he didn't like any of it.

"No one likes this and the fact that the Duras Family were the ones to ambush the Human Augments first is only because some Yridians mistook them for Enterprise personnel and wanted to collect the price on your head Jonathan! None of us at Starfleet Command liked that either, but for once the Vulcans are sharing their technology with us and I only wish it wasn't just to save their own necks from the Klingons!" Forrest added in frustration thinking how messed up everything was getting because of one group of Bounty Hunters going after Humans in the first place.

"The Duras Family wants revenge on me for killing one of their family at the Delphic Expanse and personally I don't blame them for being upset, but I still had no other choice! Earth was in danger and I had to do everything in my power to save it!" Jonathan Archer defends himself feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"I tried to explain that to the Klingons and their High Council is still going over the information on the Xindi weapon that I sent them! They went into a debate and closed communications on me!" Admiral Forrest points out nervously and sighed to himself.

"You're saying that we have no idea if the Klingons will call off the war or not?" Captain Archer asked pointedly.

"That is why I'm transmitting your orders instead of just telling you what they are! Everyone at Starfleet Command is counting on you down here! Good Luck Jonathan and hope for the best, Starfleet out!" Admiral Forrest ends the transmission and Archer reads the orders to himself.


	17. Cold Station 12!

"I have been ordered to escort you to Cold Station 12." Captain Archer tells Arik Soong who asks why Starfleet is helping him.

"All the embryos from the Eugenics Wars are going to be beamed to the Enterprise and your ship will follow us to the Planet Vulcan where the embryos will be put into incubators. If anything happens to the Enterprise, the embryos will be destroyed along with it because after that little stunt with the Orions, we need to work on trusting each other!" Captain Archer explains to Arik Soong who looks more nervous after hearing the plan for himself.

Doctor Soong was beamed over to the Human Augment ship and Enterprise left for Cold Station 12 ahead of it.

"Once we have all the Eugenics Embryos on Enterprise, we head for the Planet Vulcan at top speed and hope the Human Augments follow us there." Captain Archer explains the plan to T'Pol who listens to every detail of it.


	18. The Genetic Cold Wars, part 1!

"This is Captain Sopek of the Ni'Var to Cold Station 12." The Vulcans hailed them.

"Doctor Jeremy Lucas of Cold Station 12 here, any sign of the Enterprise yet?" The Research Station responds.

"Not yet, but with all the Klingon ships searching for them, they might need more time to avoid them." Sopek replied thoughtfully.

"Contact the station if anything happens." Doctor Lucas stated and closed communcations.

"Run sensor scans of the surrounding area for cloaked ships." Sopek orders and watched the space station he was defending from the Klingons while the Enterprise had still not appeared for the Eugenics Embryos that were very dangerous in the wrong hands from what Sopek reads about the Eugenics Wars. The thought of the Klingons finding the Eugenics Embryos first made the Vulcan High Command orders to protect them more clear to Sopek as he imagines how the Klingons would study them and make better soldiers to defeat them with.


	19. The Genetic Cold Wars, part 2!

"This is Captain Sopek of the Ni'Var to Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise. Our Sensors show a Klingon Starship is following you. Repeating, this is Captain Sopek of the Ni'Var to Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise and our Sensors show a Klingon Starship is following you! If you can hear me, we are sending you our Sensor readings and going to full tactical alert now!" Hoshi hears the Vulcan Captain's Recording repeating itself and informs Captain Archer about it.

"Ask the Vulcans to scan the Klingon starship for us." Captain Archer told Hoshi knowing that the Human Augments are still running the vessel behind them and the Vulcans didn't have a clue what was going on.

The confusion on the Ni'Var when they discovered that Humans ran the Klingon starship following the Enterprise kept Captain Sopek from opening fire until he had all the information and he had calmed down his crew enough to get the information from their Sensors.

Arik Soong laughed to himself when he found out what the Enterprise message to the Vulcans was all about.


	20. The Genetic Cold Wars, part 3!

"Transporting all the Eugenics Embryos to the Enterprise now." Doctor Jeremy Lucas reports to Starfleet Command and Admiral Forrest asks for the updated Sensor Sweeps recorded by Cold Station 12 in the last month while he is talking to Doctor Lucas.

"Your Captain Archer has captured a Klingon starship to help escort the Eugenics Embryos to the Planet Vulcan." Doctor Lucas remarks and Admiral Forrest looks surprised by the news.

"I'll contact the Vulcans about the captured Klingon vessel, so they can help us study it later and maybe reverse-engineer both the Klingon's Cloaking Devices and their Disruptor Cannons for own designs." Admiral Forrest stated thinking he could avoid the Vulcans from panicking about the craft at the same time he presented his plans for it.


	21. The Genetic Cold Wars, part 4!

The Klingon Bird of Prey and the Enterprise both exit warp at the Planet Vulcan where thousands of Vulcan Suurok Class Starships are under construction in orbital shipyards.

Four D'Kyr Class Vulcan Starships contact the Enterprise as Captain Jonathan Archer was welcomed to the Planet Vulcan and they begin to escort the Human Augment's Bird of Prey towards the Vulcan Shipyards for research on the Klingon Technology!

Arik Soong watched all the Vulcan Engineering Teams beam over and asked Malik how the repairs to the ship were going to their systems on his way to visit with Persis.


	22. The Klingon Civil Wars, part 2!

Lursa and B'Etor were watching the Klingon Defense Force's movements in the 22nd Century from an out of date Klingon Bird of Prey commanded by one of their ancestors in the Duras Family who wanted revenge on Captain Jonathan Archer.

Lursa and B'Etor were surprised that Captain Jonathan Archer had killed one of their ancestors instead of Captain Duras being killed by the Andorian called Commander Shran like their history books said he did. The information that the Duras Sisters got about the Temporal Wars changing history in the past appeared to be correct and ambushing the Human Augments worked great at starting the war with Starfleet Command before the United Federation of Planets began to cause them problems in the future!

Gowron didn't know that the Duras Sisters had gone into the past when Picard's 20 starships had exposed the Romulans helping the Duras Family, but he did know that they were planning against him.


	23. The Duras Family, part 1!

Lursa and B'Etor smiled at the thought of a defenseless Earth being blasted into the Dark Ages before the Eugenic Wars can sharpen Humanity's Survival Skills any more than they already were!

The Jem'Hadar Warship chasing the Suliban ships towards them made the Klingons recloak themselves in a hurry after they saw the battle coming right at them! Lursa and B'Etor watched the 21st Century Humans reverse-engineering Jem'Hadar Technology into new Orbital Defenses that they knew would change the outcome of the 22nd Century Humans being wiped out by the Klingon Empire!

Talking the Duras Family into attacking Humanity's past had been easy, but finding their targets developing Warp Drive before World War Three was putting the 12 Klingon Birds of Prey into panicking at the thought of Humanity starting their own Blood Oath against the Klingon Empire itself!


	24. The Duras Family, part 2!

Lursa and B'Etor had contacted the Vorta named Keevan to make a deal with the disabled Jem'Hadar Warship.

Keevan and the Duras Family found that they both shared the same desire to destroy Starfleet Command's influence on their history. To that end they started to work together to defeat the Humans and build their own base to plan their next move!

The Klingons use Tractor Beams on Keevan's vessel to escape the Suliban Cabal's notice and go into Warp Speed together!


	25. Learning about the future!

Silik had no choice but to warn Humanity and when General Jack Logan saw the downloaded history files about the Eugenics Wars coming in their future, he finally understands why the Suliban Cabal risked giving Time Travel to the Planet Earth in the first place!

World War Three was going to wipe out all their history records from what Jack Logan reads next as he searched for key events to prepare the Temporal Enforcement Commission for. The First Contact with the Vulcans in the year 2063 caught his eye next as he thinks about what would happen if they tried to contact them in the year 2027 instead.


	26. Understanding what is at risk!

Silik had no choice but to warn Humanity about the United Federation of Planet's History and hope they would start over with that knowledge before the Jem'Hadar invaded their past in larger numbers.

Silik had come to this time after the Xindi attacked the Humans and was ordered to build the Temporal Sled Prototypes for the Humans in case Captain Jonathan Archer failed. While the NX-01 Enterprise stopped the Xindi Threat, the Temporal Enforcement Commission prevented the Eugenics Wars from happening and the whole Suliban Cabal was sent back in time to keep an eye on them.

Silik tried to protect Humanity so the Vulcans would still make First Contact with them and help repair the timeline for the Suliban Cabal.

When the Jem'Hadar fleets started showing up, the Suliban Helix defended the Humans in the year 2010 with their lives and now 17 years later Silik knows that he needs Captain Archer of the Enterprise to save Starfleet from being erased from the Temporal Wars for good!


	27. Captain Jonathan Archer!

To say that the Vulcans thought their Sensors had malfunctioned when it said that the entire Earth starship called Enterprise had been beamed away by some Transporter Room was an understatement, but Captain Jonathan Archer had vanished and Starfleet Command wanted answers.

The first thing that Captain Archer's crew noticed was the different interstellar constellations around them and the fact that they were in Earth's Solar System near the Planet Jupiter.

The next thing they noticed was the Suliban Helix in orbit of the Planet Mars doing Sensor Scans on their Enterprise.

"Greetings Captain Archer." Silik says as he contacts the Enterprise.

"Silik, what are you doing here?" Archer demanded.

"The Suliban Cabal has decided to help Starfleet's Survival and I wanted to test our new Temporal Transporter out." Silik replied.

"Temporal Transporter?" Archer asked feeling uneasy about it.

"I transported your whole starship to the year 2027 from the Planet Vulcan and I need your help!" Silik admits.


	28. The Jem'Hadar Threat!

Captain Jonathan Archer was reading the King James Version of the Bible to calm himself down after Silik transported his Enterprise into the year 2027 while Starfleet was going to war with the Klingons and he didn't want to go into the Delphic Expanse to avoid changing history!

Silik said that Humanity was under attack by a species called the Jem'Hadar and Captain Archer didn't know if he was being deceived or not.

That was the only reason that Enterprise was patrolling around the Planet Neptune with the Suliban fleet in the first place when the four Jem'Hadar Fighters attacked them. Enterprise turned around and fired both Phase Cannons at the Jem'Hadar, the enemy had Shield Generators that took the blast and returned fire on the Unshielded Enterprise that kept firing blindly at them.

"They damaged our Targetting Scanners, I'm switching to Manuel Targetting to compensate." Reed reports as he works the controls.

"What is going on?" Captain Archer asked T'Pol as he ran onto the Bridge.

"It appears that Silik was telling the truth about the Jem'Hadar." T'Pol stated and let Capain Archer have the Command Chair.

"One of the Jem'Hadar ships has fired two Torpedoes at the Suliban Helix and is heading for the Planet Earth in the confusion!" Reed reported in alarm after he noticed what the Tactical Sensors recorded and figured out what was going on because of it.

"Set a course, Travis." Captain Archer commands and Enterprise chases after the Jem'Hadar Fighter that fires more Torpedoes at the Suliban Cell Ships trying to stop it.

"Fire our own Torpedoes at the Jem'Hadar Fighter!" Jonathan orders as the other enemy ships are disabled or destroyed behind them.


	29. Upgrading the Enterprise!

Travis Mayweather studied the new Navigational Computer built beside the normal controls showing a display of the X Axis and Y Axis of the whole Milky Way Galaxy when he zoomed out from the Enterprise's starship image to see other starship images being recorded by their Sensors in other Solar Systems. He then switched the Celestial Navigational Computer to show the Bearing and Heading Displays of the Milky Way Galaxy to compare the X and Y Axes in their Grid Displays to the Bearing and Heading Triangulation Systems that he was finding in the computer.

"Engineering to Bridge, the Jem'Hadar Shield Generator has been installed and will be online in two hours tops." Commander Tucker reported.

"The Suliban are still upgrading the Tactical Systems with Deflector Shields and better Targeting Scanners." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed reports next.

"The Suliban Salvage Ships appear to still be swarming the Jem'Hadar Debris and Derelicts." T'Pol reported checking their Sensors again.

"I wonder what they keep searching for?" Captain Archer asked in thought.

"They might be looking for the Flight Recorders." Hoshi offered.

"Or they might still be salvaging the technology for analysis." T'Pol replied.

"This new Navigational Computer is amazing!" Travis Mayweather stated while displaying a Three Dimensional Axis Grid of the Andorian Solar System and compared the different Warp Trajectories into Navigational Simulations to see how long it would take to get there at different speeds.


	30. The Suliban Cabal sides with Starfleet!

Travis Mayweather studied the new Navigational Computer for hours in amazement at the Suliban improvements made to the Enterprise.

Silik had downloaded the Schematics of the National Explorer Class Starship or NX Class Starship from the Enterprise Database to begin construction of a new NX-01 Class Enterprise with Tractor Beams, Shield Generators and Phaser Banks at the Jupiter Station Duplication he had plans to make it from.

The Duplicated NX-01 Class Enterprise was insurance that Captain Jonathan Archer had a starship to help Silik to Defend Earth History with in case the first Enterprise was destroyed.

Silik would take no chances at protecting Humanity because the Suliban Cabal did need their help to win the Temporal Wars in the future and Silik was beginning to understand why.


	31. The Jem'Hadar Fighters, part 1!

Captain Jonathan Archer and General Jack Logan were comparing what they knew with each other.

"The Starfleet Datebase that we got from Silik talks about your missions and I wanted to ask you about this Xindi Probe?" General Jack Logan asked looking uneasy about what he knew was coming after the Earth in the future.

"What about the Xindi Probe?" Jonathan Archer asked worriedly.

"Are the Xindi Council going to attack us or can we send the Suliban Cabal to start Peace Talks to avoid the Seven Million Deathes from happening?" Jack Logan asked uneasily.

"I honestly don't know what is going to happen after my crew returns home, but we need to focus on the Jem'Hadar Threat first before we deal with the Xindi Council." Captain Archer said doing his best to avoid his own feelings getting in the way of doing what needs to be done to save the Earth.

Five Jem'Hadar Fighters attack the Suliban Cell Ships as the Enterprise guards the Suliban Helix from the other three Jem'Hadar Fighters coming right at them.


	32. The Jem'Hadar Fighters, part 2!

Captain Jonathan Archer had at first wondered why only 8 Jem'Hadar Fighters were invading Earth's Solar System until 12 more Jem'Hadar Fighters dropped out of Warp Speed to ambush the Suliban Space Forces.

The Suliban Stealth Cruisers and Salvage Ships converged on the new threat as their Cell Ships continued to battle the First Wave of Jem'Hadar Fighters before the next wave can join the enemy formations against them.

The Phased Polaron Beams disrupted the Deflector Shield Generators of both the Suliban Forces and the NX-01 Enterprise, but they kept defending the Earth's Solar System from the Jem'Hadar Fighters regardless of it.

"Fire Torpedoes at the lead Jem'Hadar Fighters." Captain Archer orders as the Enterprise swerved to the left and fired their first two Torpedoes into the Jem'Hadar Ranks before going into warp to launch two more Torpedoes towards their rear as they exit back into normal space.

"Several Photon Torpedoes and Particle Cannon Discharges are coming from the Suliban Helix. The Jem'Hadar Forces are regrouping and the Suliban Forces are retreating towards their Helix." Lieutenant Reed reports as the Damage Reports come in from Commander Tucker.

"Our Phase Cannons are useless against the Jem'Hadar Shield Grids and we are running out of Photon Torpedoes to throw at them, Sir." Lieutenant Reed starts ranting about running out of ammunition after he reports the problems they faced against the Jem'Hadar Fighters.

"I'm detecting another NX-Class Starship launching Photon Torpedoes at the Jem'Hadar Fighters." T'Pol reports unsure what was going on.

"Is it Captain Lorian?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked hopefully.

"I can't tell from this range, but they are missing their Warp Drive Signatures that are normally produced by other Starships." T'Pol replied puzzledly.


	33. The Jem'Hadar Fighters, part 3!

The Duplicated NX-01 Class Enterprise fired four Photon Torpedoes towards the Jem'Hadar Squadron of Fighters before discharging Phaser Beams at the enemy from outside their Sensor Range to save Captain Jonathan Archer from being destroyed.

The Suliban Crew only had Impulse Drive on the Duplicated NX-01 Class Enterprise, but they also had Phaser Emitters to defend themselves with and they were using their Phasers against the Jem'Hadar Squadron of Fighters that had trashed all their Suliban Space Forces in one battle.

The Jem'Hadar Disruptor Cannons from the 24th Century were more powerful than the 22nd Century Weapons the Suliban Starships used against them, but the fact that anyone had been waiting for the Dominion Armada to show up in the first place worried their Vorta named Keevan very much.


	34. The Jem'Hadar Fighters, part 4!

The Duplicated NX-01 Class Enterprise keeps firing Phasers at the Jem'Hadar Fighters. The Torpedoes reach visual range of the Jem'Hadar Fighters first as the enemy scatters before the Phaser Beams detonated the Tordepoes and bombard empty space because of the distance between the enemy and their weapon discharges are delaying the time it takes to hit their targets.

Captain Jonathan Archer watched the other NX Class Starship fire blindly at the Jem'Hadar Fighters from too far away to do any accuracy in their targetting and wonders what they are really up to.

"They are launching Sensor Probes towards the Jem'Hadar Forces and firing so irrationally that I can't determine where their bombardment will hit first." T'Pol stated.

The Phaser Strikes hit multiple areas around the Jem'Hadar Fighters that return fire just as blindly on their unseen attacker across the stars.

"Target the closest Jem'Hadar Fighters and fire all our Torpedoes at them! I have had enough of this pointless battle!" Captain Archer proclaimed after hours of watching the Suliban Helix and the other NX Class Starship blindly blasting space to defend themselves against the Jem'Hadar Fighters.

The Jem'Hadar Fighters retreat thinking that being attacked from three directions at once was not helping their odds much.


	35. Learning about the Suliban Cabal!

The Duplicated NX-01 Class Enterprise had saves their lives, but Captain Jonathan Archer didn't know if he liked the idea of the Suliban Cabal being able to duplicate every Earth Starship in their Computer Database without other species being able to tell the difference bewteen them.

Someone might attack Earth Starships because of the Suliban Cabal's actions and start wars on false information. Earth Territory in the year 2027 was limited to their own solar system, but the Vulcans didn't know about Humans yet and the Suliban Cabal did.

Phase Cannon Defense Platforms were being built around the Suliban Helix and Plasma Turret Defense Platforms were constructed near the Planet Mars by the Suliban Space Forces.

The Automated Phase Cannons, Plasma Turrets and Sensor Arrays that the Suliban Cabal constructed began to cloak themselves as the Suliban Salvage Ships guards the Vulcan Construction Ship they salvaged for themselves to rebuild their Suliban Shipyards with.

The Suliban Helix and two Tellarite Mining Stations were already sending out four Hired Mining Freighters to search for Dilithium and do Asteroid Mining for other Mineral Deposits that might be useful near the Planet Mars before Captain Archer discovered what was going on.

"Silik, can you tell me what the Suliban Cabal is doing with the resources that the Tellarites are mining from the Sol System?" Captain Archer demanded.

"We are building Automated Defense Platforms and repairing our Starships to defend Humanity from the Jem'Hadar Threat we discovered." Silik replied.

"Our Sensors have found both Vulcan Cargo Ships and Tellarite Mining Freighters being run by Suliban Crews." T'Pol stated.

"The Suliban Cabal salvages Derelicts to study from time to time, we use whatever we can find to maintain ourselves with." Silik told the Enterprise Crew.

"My Enterprise is coming to your Helix for repairs. Maybe you can show T'Pol what you have salvaged and find out what would be useful for our needs." Captain Archer says uneasily.

"I'll be on the Helix when T'Pol beams over." Silik promised.


	36. Tellarite Mining Comissions!

The Vulcan Construction Ship, Vulcan Cargo Ships, Tellarite Mining Freighters, Jem' Hadar Fighters and one Andorian Colony Ship were all salvaged by the Suliban Cabal, but only the Jem'Hadar Fighters were not being used by the Suliban Troops because they were still studying them.

T'Pol saw information from Vulcan, Tellarite and Andorian Databases, but all of it was out of date besides the Starfleet Information from the Enterprise.

The Suliban Shipyard was still under construction to repair the Suliban Starships and Enterprise was being looked at by Oribtal Inspection Pods of Human Design that the Suliban Repair Crews used.

The Mixture of Vulcan and Andorian Mining Stations outside the Sol System leads the Tellarites to the Suliban Cabal faster than it took the Enterprise to notice the new Trading Stations working with the Suliban were swarming with unarmed Tellarite Freighters and Tellarite Cargo Ships.

The Vulcans and Andorians would think the Tellarites owned the mixture of Mining Stations before they left with the Suliban Cabal remaining unknown to both sides because of their Trade Agreements with the Tellarites kept the Tellarite Starbase guarding the Mining Stations they ran for the Suliban.


	37. The Vulcan and Andorian Wars, part 1!

The Tellarite Starbase and Automated Defense Platforms around the several Mining Stations of various designs attracted the Ferengi and Tholian Buyers for the secrets behind their construction.

The Vulcans and the Andorians both wanted to keep their Construction Schematics from being sold into the wrong hands during their wars with each other.

Border Disputes between the Vulcans and the Andorians kept most species away from taking sides because they became targets for doing it.

The Tellarite Cruisers defending the Suliban Mining Stations would soon face the inevitable consequences of the Vulcans and the Andorians coming to save their Construction Schematics from being sold into the wrong hands.

The Tellarite Shipyard would soon be needed to build the defenders of the Tellarite Space Stations against the two factions, but as the Ferengi Forces retreat, what will the Tholians do when the Suliban Cabal makes itself known to them afterwards?


	38. The Vulcan and Andorian Wars, part 2!

The Tellarite Starbase, their Automated Defense Platforms, the Tellarite Shipyard and the Tellarite Mining Stations were all around the several Mining Stations of both Vulcan and the Andorian Construction when the Vulcans and the Andorians attacked them.

The Tellarite Defense Platforms target the invading starships as the Tellarite Freighters and Suliban Controlled Freighters escaped towards the Sol System while the Tellarite Cruisers engaged both the Vulcan and Andorian Forces destroying all the Mining Stations.

The Tellarite Construction Ship rebuilds the Defense Platforms of Automated Particle Cannons to defeat the Vulcan and Andorian Forces destroying all the Mining Stations, but with the Tellarite Starbase being overwhelmed by the enemy numbers, it soon has no choice other than follow the other survivors into the Sol System to make their last stand with the Suliban Helix.

As the Vulcan and Andorian Forces turn on each other, the Tholians descend on them both to save the Tellarites from their wrath.

"Tholian Energy Webs!" The Andorian Commanders proclaimed as the weapons were used against their fleets of Andorian Cruisers and the Vulcans gained the advantage over them that ment they were trapped between the Tholians and Vulcans crisscrossing Particle Beams at each other before they can escape with their Warp Drives.

The Vulcan Fighters and Vulcan Cruisers continued fighting the Tholian Forces that stand against them in their quest to destroy the Vulcan Derelicts under Tellarite control before their knowledge can fall into the hands of the Andorian Imperial Guard.


	39. The Vulcan and Andorian Wars, part 3!

"Lieutenant Thy'Lek Shran, Sensor Report!" The Andorian Fleet Commander orders.

"Interstellar Drift Calculations confirm that we have followed the Tholians into the past, but I don't understand how they did it." Lieutenant Shran reports.

"I found wreckage from Vulcan and Andorian Mining Stations near the destroyed Tellarite Starbase, no historical match of this battle found in the Andorian Records, but the Tholians are heading right into it regardless. I think we should check it out, sir." Lieutenant Shran says and the Andorian Battle Cruiser saw the weaker Andorian Cruisers exit their Warp Drives with wounded asking for help from Shran's Vessel to escort them back to Andorian Space.

"I now think that escorting the Andorian Survivors home is more important, Sir." Lieutenant Shran admits in defeat at having been cheated out of finding out what the Tholians were up to after chasing them across time in the first place.

The Vulcans and Tholians ravaged each other in their quest for supremacy over the Tellarite Debris while the Suliban Forces prepared themselves to meet the winners in combat.


	40. The Vulcan and Andorian Wars, part 4!

"The Tellarites are entering the Solar System and they are saying that they are under attack." Silik told T'Pol irritatedly as all the Automated Phase Cannons activated themselves and searched for the hidden threat chasing the Tellarites.

"Order all Suliban forces to cloak themselves and wait for instructions." Silik commands as the other Suliban Officers relay his orders.

Cloaked Sensor Arrays show Particle Beams crisscrossing everywhere in the next Solar System, but the Suliban Cabal still has no clue who is behind it yet.

The Suliban Controlled Mining Stations cloak themselves along with the Suliban Fleets as the Tellarites meet with the two NX Class Starships sent to escort them to the Suliban Helix that was still uncloaked until Silik and Jonathan Archer can meet with the Tellarite Convoy Captains.

Silik had been named leader of the Suliban Cabal by their Future Benefactor and Jonathan Archer was representing General Jack Logan at the Suliban Embassy Building being constructed in Nevada.

Suliban Ambassador Danik and his daughter Narra were overjoyed to hear that Captain Jonathan Archer would be meeting them at the new Suliban Embassy Building on the Planet Earth.


	41. The Suliban Salvage Operation!

The Vulcans and Tholians exchanged weapons fire as the Suliban Weapon Platforms joined the conflict causing confusion to both sides as the Automated Weapons decloaked themselves to blast them with their Phase Cannons along side the Automated Particle Cannons.

With the Tellarites escaping and the Vulcans retreating from the Salvage Operation that they think the Tellarites are running behind their backs, the Tholians continued to charge into the Suliban Defenses alone.

The Suliban Weapon Platforms are destroyed by the Tholians as they head towards the Planet Earth to see what is really going on there.

The Suliban Cabal and the Tholian Commanders argued with each other over the chaos caused to history by the Tellarite Salvage Operation that the Suliban Cabal was behind while Jonathan Archer tried to avoid being noticed by the Tholian Fleet.


	42. Debating Suliban Ethical Operations!

"Starfleet is in danger of being wiped from history!" Silik yelled at the Viewer.

"We do not believe you!" The Tholians respond to Silik's annoyance.

"Check your Temporal Sensors for yourselves if you do not believe me!" Silik yelled back at them.

"The Jem'Hadar Threat to Humanity is confirmed, but we still do not trust the Suliban Cabal's actions to salvage Derelicts from the Vulcans and Andorians!" The Tholians yelled before they leave.

"Why were the Tholians talking about the Suliban Cabal salvaging Derelicts from the Vulcans and Andorians?" Captain Jonathan Archer demanded from Silik as he looked at the Human in defeat.

"The Suliban Cabal needed the resources to rebuild with after we came to the past to protect Humanity." Silik explained worriedly as the Humans debated his ethics at stealing from others.


	43. The Genetic Cold Wars, part 5!

Ambassador Soval was demanding that Arik Soong started his Research on Human Augments under Vulcan Jurisdiction instead of Starfleet Command's Jurisdiction to avoid the whole thing being mishandled.

Starfleet Command was designing the NX-02 with Klingon Cloaking Devices and Disruptor Cannons, but with the Enterprise missing they had no Warp Five Starships left to defend themselves with while the Klingon Empire was invading the Vulcans.

The Andorians were unsure what to do about the Klingon and Vulcan Interstellar War happening near them because taking sides would just make them targets very quickly afterwards.


	44. The Genetic Cold Wars, part 6!

The Human Augments were given their own Vulcan Starship and left to fight against the Klingons under Malik's command.

Raakin and Persis stayed at Arik Soong's side to help protect him from the Klingons while he worked on making better Human Augments without violent behavior or aggression by DNA Manipulation.

The Vulcans trained the new Human Augments to fight along side them against the Klingons and history changed while Crewmen Daniels joins the crew of the NX-02 to find out what was going on.

"Klingon Augments are being developed from the DNA of some of our Human Augments that had been killed in battle." Captain Erika Hernandez told her new crew and Daniels listens as she explains their mission to steal the Genetic Research on the Klingon Augments for Starfleet Command to study.

The NX-02 Starship named Colombia attacked the Klingon Research Colony and learned about the virus created from the Klingon Augment Research. Crewmen Daniels had to warn Captain Erika Hernandez about the temporal factions that would start showing up and ask for her help in finding Captain Jonathan Archer fast!


	45. The Genetic Cold Wars, part 7!

Captain Erika Hernandez of the NX-02 didn't know what to think about Daniels.

His Temporal Observatory proves that he is from the future, but asking Starfleet Command to save the Klingions in the middle of being at war with them was questionable at best and controversial at the worst.

The Klingon Augment Program had to be destroyed, but saving the Klingons from being wiped out by their own Genetic Research Mistakes sounds dubious to Captain Erika Hernandez and she didn't like Daniels for convincing Starfleet to go along with his plans to cure the Klingons at all!


	46. The Genetic Cold Wars, part 8!

Captain Erika Hernandez had loaded the Klingon Cure into one of their Science Probes and sent it into the atmosphere of the Klingon Research Colony doing the Klingon Augment Research before attacking the planet to hide their actions from the Klingon Empire.

The Klingon Defense Forces chased the NX-02 away and the cure to save the Klingons worked unnoticed as Klingon History returned to their normal development while Starfleet History continued to change without Jonathan Archer to keep it going in the right direction.


	47. Starfleet fails and history falls apart!

The Klingon Empire had fallen into Civil War and Starfleet Command was helping the Vulcans rebuild their defenses for when the Klingons came back.

The Romulans were watching the Klingons to see what would happen while the Andorians watched the Humans working with the Vulcans.

Shran had heard that Jonathan Archer was missing and was contacting Soval for information about it.

Shran's Vessel enters Suliban Cabal Space to ask Silik for his help while the Romulans invaded Starfleet.

The Klingons and Romulans go to war over the Human Slaves in the aftermath as the Vulcans fought to save them.


	48. Colombia comes to the year 2027!

The Tellarites had made peace with the Vulcans and Andorians with the Tholians offering trade with the three species in exchange for the debris from their starships.

The Tellarites, Vulcans and Andorians had joined forces to negotiate with the Tholians on the details to avoid going to war with the Tholians.

Jonathan Archer wonders what the Tholians would learn from the technology they found in the debris and how it would change the future as a result when the NX-02 showed up in the year 2027 on Enterprise's Sensors.


	49. Shadows of the Dominion War!

News of the Romulan Invasion starting in the middle of the Klingon Civil War had surprised both Captain Jonathan Archer and his whole crew. Starfleet Command had been unprepared for the Romulans to attack while the Klingons fought against each other and was being overwhelmed because of it.

The Time Agent Daniels was learning about the Jem'Hadar Threat from Silik as the NX-01 and NX-02 Starfleet Starships joined the Suliban Fleet in defending the Planet Earth from being attacked again.

Being trapped in the year 2027 means that the two Starfleet Captains can download the Human Augment Research to the past to save their future if they had to start the Eugenics Wars on the Planet Earth themselves.

The Time Agent Daniels was against the idea of starting the Eugenics Wars on the Planet Earth when the Jem'Hadar Invasion Fleets are preparing to destroy Starfleet History and who knows what else afterwards.

The Klingons, Romulans and Cardassians had all taken sides against the Jem'Hadar in the Dominion War when Starfleet defeated them in the future. That made them all targets in the past to the Jem'Hadar Forces seeking revenge from the future and Daniels needed help.


	50. The New History, part 1!

Time Agent Daniels stared at the Technology that General Jack Logan showed him in shock before demanding what else the Suliban Cabal gave Humanity and had a Panic Attack because of it.

Silik had given Humans Time Travel Technology ahead of what they should have to protect them and the other factions in the Temporal Wars do not know about it yet.

The Tal Shiar and the Obsidian Order were watching their Temporal Sensors as Starfleet vanished from the 22nd Century. The Duras Family created the first Romulan and Klingon Alliance as they went to war with the Cardassians. The Dominion War vanished from history as the Bajorans fought for independence from the Cardassians, Klingons and Romulans all fighting over them.

The Vulcans and Humans ran to the Ferengi Alliance to buy their protection from the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy Powers hunting them while history falls apart around them.


	51. Searching for help, part 1!

Jean-Luc Picard was the First Officer on the Ferengi Marauder named Quark's Treasure. Daimon Quark and his brother Rom ran the starship with a mixed crew of Human and Ferengi Workers loading cargo inside of the Romulan Empire.

The Romulans and Klingons are at war with the Cardassian Union making trade more dangerous for the Ferengi Alliance because every Ferengi Starship was fighting over who got to sell their supplies for the biggest profit before the war ended.

The Ferengi are even stealing from each other to get the biggest profit out of selling their supplies to both sides in the war also!


	52. Searching for help, part 2!

Several Starfleet Starships from the 29th Century found themselves under attack by everyone else while their own contact with Starfleet Command was cut off without any explanation why!

The Planet Earth was under Klingon rule and the whole Milky Way Galaxy was at war with several factions that appear to be unaware of who the Starfleet Invaders that are materializing around them as both Space Stations and Starships to discover that their United Federation of Planets that they belonged to had disappeared from the history of the Milky Way Galaxy surrounding them!

For the Sheliak Corporate and the Orion Syndicate alone it was chaos with the Nausicaan Starships, Tholians and the Breen Cruisers preparing for an invasion with no clue what was really happening inside their own territories forcing the Klingons and Romulans into similar paranoia about the Starfleet forces that had less idea what was going on than everyone else did around them!

The Ferengi Alliance and the Benzites are the only ones that are not expecting to be invaded while the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy Governments are panicking over how Starfleet got into their territories without anyone noticing them sooner!


	53. Searching for help, part 3!

Several Starfleet Captains found themselves under attack by species that they already know, but being attacked by Andorians that had no clue what the United Federation of Planets was had unsettled many of them right away after escaping from them.

Calls for help came from Starfleet vessels that are being overwhelmed across the Milky Way Galaxy by species that desperately seek to extract information to save themselves from whatever was happening around them!

History reshaped itself again as the size of the Klingon and Romulan Empires changed around them causing many of the starships fighting against the Starfleet Armada to disperse into smaller vessels as the temporal displacement waves reconstructed the territories of the Milky Way Galaxy into new power structures.


	54. Searching for help, part 4!

The Starfleet Captains found themselves looking at the Cardassian Starbase that had appeared when history reshaped itself around them in alarm.

The local powers were just becoming aware of the Starfleet Armada again and instead of panicking like last time, they are chasing them out of their territories without destroying them on sight.

The Starfleet Space Stations on the other hand would need to be moved by Tractor Beams while the Cardassians and Klingons are too busy fighting each other to care about removing them by force.


	55. Searching for help, part 5!

Captain Annorax of the Krenim Imperium watched as his new Temporal Displacement Shielding saved his Krenim Warship from vanishing in the Temporal Waves disrupting history around him.

Two Krenim Patrol Ships converged on Annorax's Warship shocked to discover it is more advanced than anything they have ever seen beforehand and mistake it for a Krenim Prototype made by their government.

The Krenim Imperium welcomed Captain Annorax home with open arms because they are losing the war with the Rilnar Empire and had only 30 Krenim Warships left to defend themselves with!

Unit Name: Captain Annorax's Warship

Unit Type: Krenim Warship

Armament: Chroniton Torpedoes, Deflector Shields and Temporal Shields

Propulsion Systems: Warp Drive and Impulse Drive


	56. Searching for help, part 6!

Unit Name: Krenim Patrol Ship

Unit Type: Krenim Patrol Ship

Armament: Phasers and Deflector Shields

Propulsion Systems: Warp Drive and Impulse Drive

The Borg Cube scans the Krenim Patrol Ships and attacked the more advanced Rilnar Warships for their technology while the Krenim Patrol Ships escaped in terror.


	57. Searching for help, part 7!

The Borg Cube attacked the fleet of Rilnar Warships while the new species tried to blast the cubed threat apart with every weapon they had.

The Rilnar Empire had never faced the Borg before and the Krenim Imperium hoped to rebuild their Krenim Warships to larger numbers by the time the Borg returned from fighting the Rilnar Warships.

Captain Annorax worried what would happen when the Rilnar Empire learned how powerful the Borg are and redesigned their starships to defeat them. Captain Annorax transmits the designs for his Temporal Shields to the Krenim Imperium while all the Krenim Starships are retreating away from the Borg Cube towards the nearest Krenim Starbase to warn everyone that the Borg are back!


	58. Searching for help, part 8!

The Borg Cube had assimilated two Rilnar Warships while the others had disabled it by causing 80% damage to it.

The Borg Queen was happy with the new technology, but concerned with how easy the Rilnar Warships had disabled her cube and escaped from the collective without being destroyed.

Unit Name: Rilnar Warship

Unit Type: Rilnar Warship

Armaments: Chroniton Torpedoes, Gravimetric Torpedoes and Deflector Shields

Propulsion Systems: Coaxial Warp Drive and Impulse Drive


	59. Searching for help, part 9!

The Rilnar Warships used the Gravimetric Torpedoes and Chroniton Torpedoes simultaneously to eradicate the four Borg Cubes advancing on them while the Borg Cubes fired their Shield Neutralizers at them.

As the Shields of the Rilnar Warships go down, the green Holding Beams of the Borg Cubes begin pulling them towards the thousands of Borg Drones waiting to storm their vessels as they are pulled inside by the Tractor Beams helping the Holding Beams prevent the Rilnar Forces from escaping.

The Rilnar Warships on the other hand are trying to blast the Holding Beams and Tractor Beams to bits to free themselves with their Torpedoe Launchers while the Borg Cubes had disabled their Shield Generators.

"The Borg are transporting inside of our Warships!" The Rilnar Officer yelled in alarm as the crew fought to keep control of their computers.


	60. Searching for help, part 10!

The new Temporal Shields of the Krenim Imperium brought the Borg Cubes down on them after the Rilnar Empire provided the new weaponry that had been used by Starfleet Vessels in the last timeline before the United Federation of Planets was replaced by the Ferengi Alliance as the most influentail government in history!

Analysis of the Rilnar DNA and their Computer Databases by the Borg Cubes keeps the Borg Collective researching for two days while more Rilnar Warships came after the Borg Cubes for revenge.

The Rilnar Warships found twice as many Borg Cubes than they expected waiting for them and ran for their lives after they saw how outnumbered they had become!


	61. Searching for help, part 11!

Unit Type: Bonaventure Class Starfleet Starship

Propulsion Systems: Warp Four Engines, Impulse Engines

Armament: Laser Cannons, Merculite Rockets and Polarized Hull Plating

Location: Romulan Space

Time Period: Year 2715 AD

The sight of the 22nd Century Starfleet Starship inside the 28th Century caused more annoyance than anything else did because the Starfleet Starships are appearing all over history and none of the Milky Way Galaxy knows why yet!


	62. Searching for help, part 12!

For some reason the whole Starfleet Armada had been untouched by the Historical Displacements and are thrown across the new timelines instead.

"Jean-Luc, what is going on?" Q demanded after appearing on the Enterprise E's Bridge.

"I'm not sure, but all Communications with Starfleet Command have gone dark and none of the local species know anything about Starfleet at all." Captain Picard stated ignoring the fact that Q remembers him and wanting answers instead.

"Starfleet History must be under attack in the past." Q decided quickly and transported 24th Century Starfleet Objects to the 23rd Century to find Captain James Kirk's Flagship was captured by the Romulan Empire with the rest of the Starfleet Objects missing somewhere else in history.

The 23rd Century Starfleet Objects had been transported to the 25th Century Starfleet Command while the Starfleet Objects of the 22nd Century's NX-01 Enterprise was moved to 26th Century Starfleet Command.

"I'm afraid I could only save the Space Stations and Starships that Starfleet Command had from being erased from existence, so all your Planetary Colonies are gone." Q admits worriedly.

"Thank you for your help, Q." Captain Picard replied sadly.


	63. The New History, part 2!

Jean-Luc Picard was the First Officer on the Ferengi Marauder named Quark's Treasure. Daimon Quark and his brother Rom ran the starship with a mixed crew of Human and Ferengi Workers loading cargo inside of the Romulan Empire.

The Starfleet Starships and Space Stations of the 22nd to 23rd Centuries vanished when the Romulans decided to steal the new technology for themselves and then 24th Century Starfleet reappeared before vanishing again with better weaponry.

Jean-Luc Picard wore grey trousers and a grey shirt with long sleeves under the fur vest that all the Ferengi Crew used beside the Animal Skin Boots.

Daimon Quark had been sold one of the Starfleet Computers taken from the Unknown Faction that keep appearing and vanishing every 100 years while everyone is wondering what is going on around them.


	64. The New History, part 3!

Jean-Luc Picard was the First Officer on the Ferengi Marauder named Quark's Treasure. Daimon Quark and his brother Rom ran the starship with a mixed crew of Human and Ferengi Workers loading cargo inside of the Romulan Empire.

The Starfleet Starships and Space Stations of the 22nd to 23rd Centuries vanished when the Romulans decided to steal the new technology for themselves and then 24th Century Starfleet reappeared before vanishing again with better weaponry.

Jean-Luc Picard wore grey trousers and a grey shirt with long sleeves under the fur vest that all the Ferengi Crew used beside the Animal Skin Boots.

Daimon Quark had read about the Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise E's history and figured out that the whole Milky Way Galaxy's Timelines had been changed.

The part about Quark being a Ferengi Bartender instead of the Daimon of his own starship confused him, but since he was never exiled for helping Professor Natima Lang escape the Cardassian Government that declared war with the Ferengi because of it afterwards, history must be going differently with the Romulans hiding Professor Natima Lang's Group for Daimon Quark in the new timeline.

None of the crew know what Daimon Quark is doing to get the Romulans to hide Professor Natima Lang's Group for him.


	65. The New History, part 4!

Captain Jonathan Archer and Captain Erika Hernandez shared information while the Suliban Cabal repaired their starships.

Time Period: Year 2027 AD

The Time Agent Daniels frowned at the Eugenics Wars Research being done by the Suliban Cabal and the two Starfleet Captains while he protested it was too dangerous.

Orbital Inspection Pods swarm around the Suliban Starships checking the damage taken while the NX Class Starships enter into Earth Orbit to contact General Jack Logan about starting the NX Warp Program all over again.

The Time Agent Daniels is unsure what to think about Jonathan Archer building Starfleet Command in the 21st Century while the Dominion are sending their Jem'Hadar into the past to destroy the Humans before they meet with the Vulcans for the first time.


	66. The New History, part 5!

Captain Jonathan Archer and Captain Erika Hernandez watched the New Starfleet Command Building being constructed inside of San Francisco while the First Warp Five Engines Built by the 21st Century Humans afterwards are put inside the Prototype NX-Alpha Starships.

Starfleet History would be different once the Vulcans had proof of Time Travel, but Jonathan Archer wanted to see Humans explore the galaxy again before he died defending them.

The NX-Alpha Starships, NX-Beta Starships and NX-Delta Starships are all Identical Prototypes with Laser Cannons added to them for defensive weapons.

The NX-Prototypes had Cockpit Controls for the Navigator and the Gunner to work together, but needed to land to refuel themselves on Planets between Exploration Missions.

The NX-Prototypes had a crew of only 2 people, but they had Combat Rations and Handguns prepared for them in advance if they needed them.


	67. The New History, part 6!

Claire Hemmings was the Navigator of the NX-Alpha Class Starship called the Revival and Tony Frederick was the Gunner.

Tony Frederick had the Remington Model 870 Shotgun and the SIG Sauer P226 Navy Handgun put aside to defend both their NX-Alpha Class Starship and protect Claire Hemmings herself from danger.

Claire Hemmings had the Beretta M9 Pistol waiting for her inside the Starship Revival with their AN/PRC-148 Radio Communicators that are stored beside their own Combat Rations and First Aid Kits.

Unit Name: Revival

Unit Type: NX-Alpha Class Starship

Armament: Laser Cannons


	68. The New History, part 7!

Claire Hemmings and Tony Frederick went on their first exploration mission together.

Unit Name: Revival

Unit Type: NX-Alpha Class Starship

Armament: Laser Cannons

Claire Hemmings was heading outside Humanity's Solar System to see what else was out there.

Solar System Name: Tau Ceti

Current Actions: Recording Information about everything within Sensor Range

Watching Humanity confirm everything that they saw inside the 23rd Century Starfleet Database about the Milky Way Galaxy bored the fleets of the Suliban Cabal, but nothing changed about their mission to protect Starfleet from being wiped out because of it.


	69. The New History, part 8!

General Jack Logan had decided to use the NX-Alpha Starship Designs to begin Humanity's Interstellar Exploration Missions with because they are smaller than the NX Class Starships in orbit and he was trying to make the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy think that Humans are Technology Scavengers like the Ferengi to avoid making new enemies.

General Jack Logan was worried about Claire Hemmings while he thought about how the Vulcans would see the Laser Cannons added to their fleets of the New Warp Five Scout Ships that are defenseless to anything else the Humans would run into if they are attacked and frowned to himself.

The Vulcans would think the Humans are weaklings, but the first species that attacked them would quickly learn otherwise and scare invaders away from them because of it.

Ambushing others for their technology was not General Jack Logan's plan, but if everyone thought they are scavengers trading supplies to the Tellarites, they would think "Hired Help" instead of invaders whenever they ran into Humans in the future.


	70. The New History, part 9!

Captain James Kirk was bored out of his mind. The Romulans had captured his whole crew and the Enterprise was heading towards the Romulan Empire against his protesting.

For the life of him Captain Kirk had no clue how thousands of Romulan Space Stations had appeared everywhere around them and Starfleet Outposts everywhere had been moved randomly to new locations beside the Whole Starfleet Armada to discover they are outnumbered.

The Klingons and the Romulans are at war with each other, but what really surprised everyone was the Planet Earth was conquered by the Romulans in the 22nd Century with Captain Jonathan Archer Missing In Action.

The Romulans had searched their History Records and showed Captain James Kirk their own history to gloat about defeating the Planet Earth before asking Spock how they got to their Dimension in the first place.


	71. The New History, part 10!

Spock had discovered that the Enterprise was pulled outside of time with every Space Object made by Starfleet inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

Interstellar Debris from Earth Space Stations across history are being thrown into the new timelines randomly while everyone else was caught in the middle of the Displaced Humans appearing and disappearing around them.

Fleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard had organized the Starfleet Armada towing their Space Stations by Tractor Beams towards Ferengi Space.

Q had made thousands of Gold Pressed Latinum Bars appear to the eyes of the Ferengi Sector Commanders in exchange for protecting the Starfleet Armada and they went along with everything to keep the Latinum Bars for themselves.

Deep Space Nine had Colonel Kira Nerys running the station with Lieutenant Ezri Dax, Doctor Julian Bashir and Lieutenant Nog because the Dominion War had just ended with no New Command Staff sent to replace the ones that left for new jobs.

DS9 and the Enterprise NCC-1701-E are the ones sending orders to the rest of the Starfleet Armada until the Surviving Starfleet Admirals found out what was going on around them.


	72. The New History, part 11!

DS9 with several Starfleet Starbases and Research Space Stations being moved into 23rd Century Ferengi Space without problems while repairs to the Starfleet Armada of Starships is being done.

Q had collected every 24th Century Starfleet Space Station he found displaced in the 23rd Century and moved them near DS9 to avoid losing track of them again.

Q had been in a hurry when he shuffled the Starfleet Space Objects across history like playing cards to avoid them being erased from existence and was unsure where all of them went, but the Humans still survived because of his actions and Q knows that all he had to do was find them.

The Ferengi Alliance had organized a search with the Starfleet Captains hopeful to get more Latinum Bars for themselves.


	73. The New History, part 12!

To say that Captain James Kirk was shocked to be rescued by Starfleet Starships of Unknown Designs when the Romulans claimed to have Conquered Starfleet had been proof that they are hiding something from them.

"Who are you?" Captain James Kirk demanded when the Human Leader rescued him.

"I'm Captain James Marcus and you are Captain James Tiberius Kirk!" The Human Leader proclaimed in shock at the sight of him with his Command Crew.

Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy are leading their crew when the Unknown Humans saved them from the Romulans to retake control of the Enterprise NCC-1701.

"Tractor Beams, the Enterprise is heading away from the Romulan Debris." Commander Spock reports once he returns to his post on the Bridge.

"Where are we going?" Captain Kirk demands.

"I'm sorry if this whole thing has been hard on your crew." Captain Marcus says worriedly.

The apology told Captain Kirk that he was dealing with good people and Doctor McCoy confirmed the people that saved them really are Humans with his DNA Testings hours later.


	74. The New History, part 13!

Claire Hemmings and Tony Frederick left for the Siris Star System next at Warp Two to record more information.

The Tellarite Freighter saw them within minutes of them dropping out of Warp Two and Claire Hemmings began checking their Radio Communications for signs of transmissions being sent their way.

The Tellarites had insulted the size of their NX-Alpha Class Starship and Tony Frederick had debated how useful it was to judge things by appearance alone until Claire Hemmings decided returning home was better than starting a fight with a bigger ship.

The Suliban Cabal had seen the whole thing between the Tellarites and the Humans when they sent two of their own ships to protect the Humans if they needed to.

The Suliban Cell Ships watched the NX-Alpha Class Starship until it landed on the Earth and returned to refuel themselves.


	75. The New History, part 14!

Captain James Kirk was wondering why everyone was watching him in amazement and what was going on around him.

"Mister Spock, I want details on every Starfleet Vessel within Sensor Range and I want it done quietly." Captain Kirk whispers his orders to avoid anyone listening in on them.

"Bones, Casualty Reports?" Captain Kirk asked in his normal voice after he returned to his Command Chair.

"Several injuries, but no deathes so far." Doctor McCoy replied tiredly.

"Keep me posted, Kirk out." Captain Kirk says just as tiredly.

Captain Kirk's Whole Crew was exhausted and soon Commander Spock was the only one still awake at his Work Station watching after the others on the Bridge worriedly.


	76. The New History, part 15!

"Commander Spock, what is going on?" Captain James Marcus demanded in alarm when he ran out of the Turbolift.

"It appears that exhaustion has hit the whole crew." Commander Spock stated while working his controls to check on the crew with the Internal Sensors.

"I'll take Communications and warn Sickbay." Captain James Marcus says already moving.

"I would think that Doctor McCoy would notice something like this on his own, but go ahead and tell him anyways." Commander Spock tells him.

"No answer from Sickbay at all." Captain James Marcus frowned after he reported what happened.

"Everyone is asleep and the Enterprise is still being pulled by Tractor Beams into Unknown Space." Commander Spock says frowning to himself in thought.

"What is left of the Starfleet Armada is holding up inside of Ferengi Space waiting for us." Captain James Marcus told the Vulcan Commander Spock while watching his reactions change from worried to curious.


	77. The New History, part 16!

Captain James Marcus had beamed his crew over to help run the Enterprise NCC-1701 while everyone was asleep.

His Nebula Class Starfleet Starship was one of the four craft using Tractor Beams to pull Captain Kirk's ship towards the Holding Positions inside of Ferengi Space.

Commander Spock had asked questions and had been told thousands of Federation Starships had been displaced across time besides the Enterprise NCC-1701.

Curiously Commander Spock asked what happened to Captain James Marcus.

"My ship materialized inside Klingon Space and we had to fight our way out of there." Captain James Marcus admits.

"Understandable." Commander Spock remarked.


	78. The New History, part 17!

Captain Picard watched in amazement as the Enterprise NCC-1701 joined the Starfleet Armada and was pulled into one of the Utopia Planitia Shipyards for repairs.

Several New Starfleet Starships had shown up from fighting with the Romulans and the Klingons in the 23rd Century during the past month of searching for the over 200 Starfleet Starships still reported missing from the 24th Century when Q moved them all away from their time to protect them.

Inside the 25th Century several 23rd Century Starfleet Objects are returning to the Milky Way Galaxy all over the place to find the Romulans and the Klingons working together to capture them.

Inside the 26th Century several 22nd Century Starfleet Objects are returning to the Milky Way Galaxy all over the place to find themselves caught in the middle of a Ferengi and Cardassian War over the Bajoran System.

The Romulan/Klingon Alliance are fighting the Borg so Captain Jonthan Archer is safe to lead the small number of Starfleet Ships into the 26th Century looking for shelter from the Major Interstellar Governments.

It made no sense to Captain Jonathan Archer. One moment he was searching for the Xindi inside the Delphic Expanse and the next moment he was being ambushed by Tellarites mistaking him for invaders.

After the Tellarites disabled the Enterprise NX-01 they realized their mistake and repaired the damage they did.


	79. The New History, part 18!

Captain Jonathan Archer and the NX-01 ran into survivors from the 23rd Century Starfleet Armada trying to rebuild their own resistance movement in the 26th Century to save Humanity from slavery.

Cardassians, Romulans and Klingons fought over control of the Alpha Quadrant while the Borg invaded in the confusion.

The Ferengi and the Bajorans had joined together to defeat the Cardassians, but nothing else happened.

The Starfleet Resistance Movement was 300 years behind the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy and none of the other factions in the Temperal Cold War know what is going on around them.


	80. The New History, part 19!

Admiral Kathryn Janeway was overjoyed that Voyager had returned to the Delta Quadrant to take the fight to the Borg until her 25th Century Starfleet Armada ended up in the 27th Century Nightmare where the Borg had conquered everyone inside the Whole Alpha Quadrant and Captain Braxton had to save them.

Location: Assimilated Planet Vulcan

Time Period: 5-4-2715

Captain Braxton was unhappy to be saving Admiral Kathryn Janeway's life, but he followed orders to zigzag across history saving Starfleet Starships from the Borg Cubes regardless.

Once Captain Braxton brings Admiral Kathryn Janeway's Armada into the year 2715 AD, he started demanding to know what is going on and none of them have a clue themselves.

The Borg Queen was worried about the old version of Jonathan Archer assimilated in the 26th Century.

The Timelines are changing and the Borg Queen was worried why because she was not behind it in the first place.

The Borg Cube sent to the 22nd Century found 23rd Century Technology in the hands of Starfleet Command defending themselves while bewildering the Borg Queen even more than before.

Several Constitution Class Starships and Excelsior Class Starships converged on the Borg Cube together using the same 24th Century Tactics that Captain Picard used against the Borg beforehand.

Outraged that someone had unknowingly done something to warn Starfleet about the Borg before wiping them out in the past, the Borg Queen orders the Borg Cube to retreat and observe what is going on.


	81. The New History, part 20!

Several Constitution Class Starships and Excelsior Class Starships converged on the Son'a Battlecruisers as they exit from temporal rifts.

With Several Starfleet Armadas displaced across multiple timelines, enemies from the future are turning their eyes towards the 22nd Century to take advantage of it to target history for a new Temporal Cold War without Starfleet getting in their way!

The Borg Queen watched the Son'a Battlecruisers fighting the 23rd Century Constitution Class Starships and Excelsior Class Starships of Starfleet Command in irritation.

The Borg Cube glides slowly along at Full Impulse while Sensors record everything happening within 200 Lightyears of it in expectation of finding out what was going on.

"Menthar Battlecruiser detected. Menthar Battlecruiser firing Romulan Disruptor Cannons." The Borg Cube reported and targets their weapon systems to disable them quickly.

A flash of Green Energy Beams strike across the Shields of the Menthar Battlecruiser in rapid acute angles as the Borg Cube is being ambushed by the 22nd Century Romulans trying to use the Menthar Battlecruiser as bait for new technology.


	82. The New History, part 21!

The 22nd Century Romulans had no clue what the Borg Cube was and are easily disabled for assimilation.

The Borg Queen learns the United Federation of Planets restarted itself in the 21st Century with the Duras Family creating Romulan/Klingon Alliances in the past to destroy them.

The Borg Queen accepts the Romulans are behind the temporal disruptions, but is confused why Starfleet Vessels are still being displaced across the reshaped history when the Romulans are trying to conquer the Planet Earth for themselves.

Someone must be helping Starfleet in the Temporal Wars against the Romulans and the Borg Queen needed more information.

"New Primary Objective, Assimilate Nearest Romulan Starbase for information on the Starfleet Temporal Wars." The Borg Cube stated before leading the Assimilated Romulan Starships towards the Romulan Empire.


	83. The New History, part 22!

4 Romulan Drone Ships saw the Assimilated Romulan Starships and engaged them firing Disruptor Cannons as the Romulan Sensors detected the Borg Cube leading them towards Romulan Space.

The alarm went out to the Klingon and Romulan Empires as the D-7 Battlecruisers being used by the Romulans heard about the Borg Cube coming their way.

Chaos hits as the 22nd Century Klingons and Romulans faced off against the 24th Century Borg Cube together.

The Cardassian Union quickly became more powerful in the future than the Romulans and the Klingons in the aftermath of the Borg Cube crippling them in the past causing more temporal disruptions to add to the already shifting timelines.

29th Century Klingon Timeships attack the Borg Cube and the Assimilated Romulan Starships in the 22nd Century within hours of it defeating the Romulan Fleet attacking it.


	84. The New History, part 23!

The Romulans and the Klingons had destroyed the Borg Cube with the help of the Future Klingons annihilating the Assimilated Romulan Starships at their sides.

The Suliban Cabal sent several Antares Type Starships armed with Phase Cannons to resupply their Deep Space Station K-7 Class Outposts inside the United Federation of Planets.

Starship Classification: Antares Type Starships and Antares Class Starships

Armament: Phase Cannons

Top Speed: Warp 4 Engines

The Borg Debris is Researched by the Romulans that decide they have worse enemies than Starfleet to deal with and back off from their war with the Humans to consider their next actions for the future.

As Q's Temporal Shields protect Captain Picard and Captain Kirk's Fleet of Starfleet Resistance Fighters in the 23rd Century, History around them reshaped itself once more to restore the Starfleet Planets back to their normal populations before their Sensors.

"Captain, I'm picking up Ferengi Derelicts all around us on Sensors with Borg Weapon Signatures!" The Report wakes Capain Jean-Luc Picard up at once from his shock as he orders everyone to Red Alert in understandable fear.


	85. The New History, part 24!

The Sensor Scans show more signs that the Borg attacked the 23rd Century Ferengi Alliance recently around them.

"Analysis Mister Data?" Captain Picard asked worriedly.

"The Borg Path of destruction appears to be heading towards the Planet Earth." Commander Data stated.

"Inform the fleet that I want every Spaceworthy Starship ready to proceed towards the Earth within the hour." Captain Picard Proclaimed while preparing the Enterprise NCC-1701-E for the battle ahead of it.

Several Soyuz Class Derelicts are found along side the Trashed Ferengi Armada that fought against the Borg in the new timeline.

The Federation Class Starships are a huge dreadnought built like the Constitution Class Starships with three Warp Nacelles and twice the weaponry to defeat the Borg with.

Only Five Federation Class Starships had been built to defend the Earth from the Borg Cube because of limited resources, but thousands of Constitution Class Starships had already engaged the Borg Threat beforehand leading outdated Starfleet Vessels against it without much luck!


	86. The New History, part 25!

The Borg Queen never saw the Enterprise NCC-1701-E coming to the 23rd Century with the 24th Century Starfleet Armadas to ambush her Borg Cube beforehand.

Captain Picard and Captain James Kirk both destroyed the Borg Cube together, only to discover that the Captain James Kirk of the new timeline had already been killed fighting the Borg Cube before they got there to help save the Earth.

The 23rd Century Starfleet Command welcomed them home with open arms and sent their 23rd Century Starships to contact DS9 themselves.

The Romulan/Klingon Alliance had signed the Khitomer Accords with Starfleet and went to war with the Cardassians instead causing more Ripple Effects across history because of it.

Inside the 24th Century Starfleet Command thousands of 23rd Century Starships are being welcomed home from being displaced across history as Starfleet returns to normal.


	87. The New History, part 26!

The Vulcans had seen the NX-Alpha Class Starships exploring the Milky Way Galaxy and decided to make First Contact with the Humans.

The Vulcans had not expected the Klingons to attack the Earth during their First Contact with the Humans however.

Caught between the fighting the Vulcans tried to escape the Klingons and Captain Jonathan Archer's first instinct was to save them from being destroyed.

56 NX-Alpha Class Starships armed with Laser Cannons had been no match for the Klingons while the Suliban Armada disabled several Klingon Starships that had not been expecting them to be there because the Romulans didn't tell them enough about the target when they paid them to destroy it!

Location: Planet Earth, Suliban Helix

Time Period: 8-13-2027 AD

Multiple NX-Alpha Class Starships armed with Laser Cannons had swarmed the Klingon Invaders when they attacked the Y Class Starships armed with Plasma Cannons followed by the Suliban Cell Ships supporting them in battle.

The Earth Cargo Authority had been restarted by the Suliban Cabal building 12 Y Class Starships and 15 J Class Starships for the Humans to transport their cargo with the Suliban Crews working beside them.


	88. The New History, part 27!

The Suliban Cell Ships had taken the Klingons by surprise when the Humans had charged with their NX-Alpha Class Starships blasting the Laser Cannons harmlessly off the Klingon Shield Generators and the Suliban Particle Cannons ambushed them from all sides within moments of the Klingons returning fire.

"The Honorless Targs tricked up into that ambush!" The Klingon Captains all figured out quickly and turned on the Suliban Fleet instead of the Crippled NX-Alpha Class Starships drifting out of control after the Klingons had disabled them for interrogation of the crews.

The NX-01 and NX-02 Starfleet vessels had already seen the Klingons fighting the Suliban Cabal when the Vulcans dropped out of Warp Speed in the middle of the battle.

It was chaos, the Vulcans and the Suliban Cabal both fighting the Klingons while the two Starfleet ships are about to join forces against the Klingons that felt that they walked into a trap as the three sides converged on them.

"The Romulans have been right all along, the Suliban Cabal is conspiring against the Klingon Empire just as they said that they are!" The Klingons told themselves before retreating home to warn the Klingon High Council.

The Duras Family had shown the rest of the Klingon High Council their proof that the Suliban Cabal had tried to throw the Klingon Empire into Civil War in the future and enough information about the Temporal Cold War to convince everyone to Conquer Earth before the Suliban turn the Humans against them first!


	89. The New History, part 28!

The Duras Family had gone to the Romulan Empire for help convincing the Klingon Empire to attack the Suliban/Human Alliance to prevent Starfleet from happening and instead the Vulcans made First Contact with the Planet Earth in the year 2027 AD.

The Vulcan First Contact with Starfleet was in the year 2063 AD and now it is happening 36 years earlier because of the Suliban Cabal.

The Suliban Cabal are building the First Daedalus Class Starship made to defend Humanity from interstellar invaders.

Unit Name: United Space Ship Redemption/U.S.S. Redemption

National Combat Cruiser Number 1/ NCC-01

Unit Type: Daedalus Class Starship

Fear of the Klingons forced Humanity to rebuild Starfleet Command in San Francisco with the Starfleet Academy from the Suliban Blueprints from the 23rd Century Database.

Silik had no clue what to expect next because he had lost contact with the future after the 23rd Century Database had been sent to him with orders to use the Slingshot Effect to transport the whole Suliban Cabal Fleet across history to provide the Time Sled Prototypes for Humanity to protect itself with.

It had only taken four days to realize that the Humans had no clue how to keep the Time Sled Prototypes out of Criminal Hands and avoid disrupting their own history because of it!


	90. The New History, part 29!

The Suliban Helix had been easy to build and hide from the Earth in the year 2007AD without anyone noticing it inside the Starfleet Solar System for three years until the Tellarites saw them.

The Suliban Cabal opened Trade Routes with the Tellarites and kidnapped Jack Logan from his home to infiltrate the Temporal Enforcement Commission with their Suliban Look-alike doing his job for him until they can talk him into helping them Protect Humanity.

Humanity panicked when they learned about the Suliban Shape-Shifters and Jack Logan was left with the Suliban Communicator being studied by his teammates in the resulting confusion caused by the whole event.

The American Government was debating what to do about dealing with the Suliban Cabal Spying on them and Silik was trying to gain their trust when the Orion Syndicate attacked the Suliban Helix defending Starfleet's Future while expecting the Earth to be defenseless against them.

The Dominion Regime had their Jem'Hadar Squadrons rebuilding after the Dominion War ended in the 24th Century and sent the location of the Earth to the Orion Syndicate in the 21st Century while warning them that they had enemies living there before the Suliban Cabal overwhelmed the Orion Syndicate Forces sent to invade Humanity.


	91. The New History, part 30!

The Daedalus Class Starship called the U.S.S. Redemption had appeared in the year 2007AD from the year 2027AD bewilderedly.

The mixture of Human and Suliban Crew gave Silik hope for the future as they saved the Suliban Helix before returning home to their own time.

The Suliban Mission to save their own past worked out well and Captain Silik smiled as he read the report of what happened while remembering the whole thing from his own memories about it also.

Four more Daedalus Class Starships are being built while Starfleet Command are working beside the Suliban Cabal to defend the Earth together.


	92. The New History, part 31!

The Vulcans are worried about the Humans being used by the Suliban Cabal and Starfleet Command is calling for war with the Klingons instead of listening to the Vulcans instead.

The Vulcans are watching the Humans and the Klingons preparing for war with each other while they are unsure what to do about it yet.

The Duplicated NX-01 Enterprise is given to Humanity for study while the Suliban Cabal are asking for Human Volunteers to fly more J Class Starships and Y Class Starships around the Milky Way Galaxy for them.

The Conestoga Class Starship was the first Colony Ship built for Humanity by the Suliban Cabal at McKinley Station that Captan Jonathan Archer found hidden near the Planet Mars building the Daedalus Class Starships with working Phasers.


	93. The New History, part 32!

The Suliban Salvage Ships are being built by the thousands to protect the Earth Cargo Ships from the Klingons.

The Daedalus Class Starships are more advanced than the Suliban Technology, meaning it is taking them longer to construct them without understanding how everything works while they are building it!

The Earth Cargo Authority had started using the Jupiter Station as their Starbase while the Suliban Cabal had moved to their McKinley Station instead.

Captain Jonathan Archer meets with General Jack Logan on the Jupiter Station with Captain Erika Hernandez about how the New Starfleet Command is doing while Captain Silik is asking Humans to join the Suliban Cabal in "Defending Humanity From the Klingons!" at their sides.


	94. The New History, part 33!

The Earth Cargo Authority had started using the Jupiter Station as their Starbase while the Suliban Cabal had moved to their McKinley Station instead.

Captain Jonathan Archer meets with General Jack Logan on the Jupiter Station with Captain Erika Hernandez about how the New Starfleet Command is doing while Captain Silik is asking Humans to join the Suliban Cabal in "Defending Humanity From the Klingons!" at their sides.

Starfleet Command had started the Earth Cargo Authority to build their own Starships, but the Suliban Cabal had the same 23rd Century Database that they downloaded the copy to Humanity from.

Several Sydney Class Starships armed with Phase Cannons are being built to patrol for Klingon Invaders beside the Suliban Cell Ships inside the Solar System doing the same thing.

The Jem'Hadar Technology is still being researched by the Suliban Cabal from the Trashed Jem'Hadar Fighters that they defeated while they are protecting the Earth beforehand.


	95. The New History, part 34!

Unit Type: Oberth Class Starship

Current Actions: Heading towards Jupiter Station for Starship Naming by the Humans

The two Starfleet Captains are organizing the Earth Cargo Ships flying around while the Suliban Cabal is building starships for Humanity to defend itself with.

The Daedalus Class Starships are the biggest things in the Suliban/Human Alliance Fleet, but there are only two of them built so far.

Unit Type: Daedalus Class Starship

Unit Name: USS Sovereign NCC-02

Current Actions: Heading for the Suliban Helix

Assigning Captain Silik to the USS Sovereign NCC-02 while Captain Jonathan Archer is told about it.


	96. The New History, part 35!

Unit Type: Daedalus Class Starship

Unit Name: USS Sovereign NCC-02

Current Actions: Heading for the Alpha Centauri Solar System

Captain Silik stared at the Stars from his Command Chair in amazement at leading the first Human/Suliban Shared Mission together.

The Human Volunteers are learning to trust the rest of the Suliban Crew working beside them as everyone trained together on how their Daedalus Class Starship operated normally.

The United Federation of Planets was going to save the Suliban People from being wiped out by the Tandarans if Captain Silik had anything to say about it!

The Tandarans would not even have Warp Drives until the Year 2103 AD so the Suliban Cabal can save themselves before the war started.

"Captain, D-5 Klingon Battle Cruiser closing on us fast!" Someone reported in alarm causing Captain Silik to frown to himself.

"So much for our quiet Exploratory Mission, Raise Shields and go to Red Alert!" Captain Silik says quickly.


	97. The New History, part 36!

Unit Type: Daedalus Class Starship

Unit Name: USS Sovereign NCC-02

Current Actions: Fighting for survival

Captain Silik watched the Klingons overwhelm them in shock.

The Human Volunteers are working their controls panickingly firing Phasers and Photon Torpedoes at the Klingon Battle Cruiser.

"Status Report?" Captain Silik demanded.

"Shields and Warp Drive Offline. The Klingons are just toying with us!" Another Suliban Officer replied outragedly as the Humans agreed with him.

"What are they doing now?" Captain Silik asked tiredly.

"Dodging our Photon Torpedoes? The Photon Torpedoes must be automated because they are still chasing the Klingons around!" The Human at the Sensor Station stated overjoyed at what was happening with a Texas Accent.

"That will only last until the Torpedoes run out of fuel, Navigational Report?" Captain Silik responds.

"Impulse Power only." Came the answer.

"Return to Earth at Full Impulse and someone check our Sensor Scans for more Klingons." Captain Silik says worriedly.


	98. The New History, part 37!

Unit Type: Daedalus Class Starship

Unit Name: USS Sovereign NCC-02

Current Actions: Escaping the Klingons at Full Impuse Speed

Captain Silik watched the Klingons chasing them from behind them in worry.

"Communications Officer, we need to contact the nearest Suliban Vessel for help immediately!" Captain Silik yelled in alarm.

"The Suliban Cabal reports that all their ships are under attack by the Klingon Invasion Forces already!" The Communications Officer panickingly reported.

Thousands of Suliban Salvage Ships and Suliban Cell Ships are battling the Klingon Empire while Captain Jonathan Archer only had a handful of Inexperienced Human Starship Crews to defend the Earth with.

The NX-Alpha Class Starships only had Laser Cannons to defend themselves with, but the Oberth Class Starships and the Sydney Class Starships are not much bigger than the Enterprise NX-01 is, making Jonathan Archer very nervous about facing the Klingons that outnumbered them.


	99. The New History, part 38!

Unit Type: Daedalus Class Starship

Unit Name: USS Redemption NCC-01

Current Actions: Attacking the Klingons

The Suliban Starships are losing to the Klingons when the Daedalus Class Starship Redemption joined the battle firing Phasers and Photon Torpedoes at all of the Klingon B'rel Class Birds of Prey Starships disabling several of them in the ambush.

Temporary outgunned the Klingons regrouped themselves outside the Solar System while more Klingons converged towards the location to finish the battle.

"Tractor Beam the nearest Suliban Cell Ship into our Shuttlebay and keep an eye on the Klingons." The Suliban Captain orders quickly trying to save the crews caught in the middle of battling the Klingons.


	100. The New History, part 39!

Unit Type: Daedalus Class Starship

Unit Name: USS Daedalus NCC-03

Current Actions: Attacking the Klingons

The Suliban Cabal had quickly lost control of the situation when the Klingon Armada came after them. Several J Class Starships had been crippled and the Suliban Fleet had not done much better against the Klingons themselves.

Y Class Earth Cargo Ships defended themselves against the Klingons while retreating until they are also crippled on their way back to Earth.


	101. The New History, part 40!

The Daedalus Class Starships had only slowed the Klingons down, but it didn't stop them!

The Borg Debris was being researched by the Klingon Empire and the Oberth Class Starships had joined the Suliban Defense Fleet in fighting off the Klingons.

The Suliban Cabal start building Constitution Class Starships out of their desperation to save the United Federation of Planets and with only days before the Klingons overrun them, they are running out of time to save themselves!


	102. The New History, part 41!

To say the Vulcans were shocked at the Technological Developments that the Suliban Cabal was making in Starship Development was an understatement, the Constitution Class Starships that they are building were more advanced than anything the Vulcans had ever seen beforehand and the thought that it would fall into the hands of the Klingon Empire was enough to make up the Vulcan High Command's minds to intervene quickly.

The Klingons had not expected the Vulcans to ambush them in the middle of crippling the Suliban Starships and their Human Followers, so their whole Klingon Battle Plans fell apart within hours of the Vulcans attacking them.

The Human Starships and Suliban Starships are both saved by the Vulcans while the Klingons retreat.


	103. The New History, part 42!

The Vulcans looked over the Unfinished Constitution Class Starships while the Humans and the Suliban Cabal worked together at repairing their fleets before the Klingons came back!

Humanity was panicking and the Suliban Cabal needed the Vulcans to help them protect Humanity from the Klingons to restore Starfleet's United Federation of Planets in the future!

Unsurprisingly the Vulcans didn't believe in Time Travel and thought the copy of the 23rd Century Starfleet Computer Database was created by the Suliban Cabal to Manipulate Human Development into becoming an interstellar power before they are ready for it.

The Vulcans quickly study the copy of the 23rd Century Starfleet Computer Database given to them by the Suliban Cabal and agreed that it is something for Humanity to live up to in the future, but the Suliban Cabal are giving them too much technology from the 23rd Century Starfleet Computer Database too fast!

Captain Jonathan Archer was leading the Human Starships back towards the Planet Earth along side the Suliban Cell Ships and the Vulcans worriedly.


	104. The New History, part 43!

Captain Jonathan Archer was yelling at the Vulcans that Humanity needed the Unfinished Constitution Class Starships to defend themselves against the Klingons and the Vulcans agreed to use them to defend humanity, but not to hand over the Constitution Class Starships themselves over to the Humans.

The Vulcans fear the Constitution Class Starships are too dangerous in Human Hands and decide to take them for themselves to research, but leave all the other Earth Starships behind to defend the Planet Earth from the Klingons.

"They are just taking the Constitution Class Starships because they are the biggest and most powerful, everything else is crippled and being repaired... no threat to anyone looking like damaged convoy fleets limping on Impulse Power." Commander Tucker remarked glancing around.

"With the Vulcans and the Suliban Cabal working together to escort our damaged convoy fleets limping on Impulse Power towards the Planet Earth, who would attack us in their right mind?" Mister Reed asked checking the Tactical Sensors worriedly.


	105. The New History, part 44!

The Romulans and the Klingons had declared war on the Vulcans together, but the Borg Debris was the real discovery their research teams had shared with each other beforehand to learn what was going on.

The Borg Debris was advanced and from the future, making the Romulans and the Klingons uneasy about defeating the Borg that they are just learning about beforehand in the middle of preparing to go to war with the Vulcans and Humans.

With the Romulan/Klingon Alliance aware of the Borg in the past, the future timelines shifted across history again.

The Temporal Shields that Q gave to the Original Versions of the Starfleet Armada across history protected them from all the changes to the timelines around them, but watching history keep reshaping itself repeatedly made everyone uneasy when the Ferengi protecting them vanished from their Sensors without any warning.

"What happened now?" Captain Picard Demanded Exasperatedly in the 23rd Century.

"It appears that the Andorians have conquered the Ferengi Alliance in the past." Commander Riker says reading the Starfleet History Files Downloaded from the Planet Earth to them frustratedly.

"The Andorian Empire is asking Starfleet Command to move our Federation Space Stations out of their territory and Starfleet Command is Hailing us because of it." Commander Riker stated checking the Starfleet Communication Channels to discover what was going on.


	106. The New History, part 45!

Captain James Kirk watched Starfleet History reshape itself around his Starship Enterprise for the first time frowning as realization of what was happening around them hit his crew hard.

"It appears that Starfleet History is being disrupted in the past and the Romulan Conquest of the Planet Earth has been reversed by unknown parties. I unsure what their objectives are, but it appears that Captain Jonathan Archer's body was found on the Planet Vulcan inside a Crashed Starfleet Photon Torpedo." Commander Spock says.

"The Temporal Cold War must have restarted itself." Doctor McCoy stated knowingly.

"You might be right Bones, but we still need the year of the Starfleet History Disruption to act on that information." Captain Kirk responds.

"The year would be somewhere between 2025 AD and 2155 AD to prevent the Romulan Invasion Attempts on the Planet Earth's History." Spock explains curiously.

"Is it possible that Captain Jonathan Archer went into Starfleet's past himself to stop the Romulans?" Captain Kirk asked.

"That might explain how his body crashed on the Planet Vulcan after his Starship Enterprise went missing." Spock admits.


	107. The New History, part 46!

The Humans and the Suliban Cabal worked together Rebuilding their Sarajevo Type Starships armed with Phase Cannons to defend their New Starfleet Territory.

Several DY-100 Class Starship armed with Tractor Beams and Phase Cannons patrol around while the Damaged Earth Starships are being repaired.

Several Damaged J Class Starships, Y Class Starships, Daebalus Class Starships, Sydney Class Starships, Oberth Class Starships and Soyuz Class Starships are being pulled towards the Planet Earth's Orbital Shipyards for repairs.

"Status Report." Captain Jonathan Archer orders.

"Captain Silik is renaming his NX Class Starship to avoid more confusion." T'Pol says matter of factly.

"What are they naming this ship?" Commander Tucker asked.

"Freedom." T'Pol replied curiously.

"Starship Freedom?" Tucker and Archer asked together.

"The Suliban Cabal are welcoming Humans into their ranks and wanted their crew to pick the name for them to increase their morale over there." T'Pol explained.


	108. The New History, part 47!

40 Jem'Hadar Fighters attacking the Vulcans in the 21st Century had the Andorians uneasy wondering what was going on because of it.

The Constitution Class Starships allowed the Vulcans to overwhelm the Jem'Hadar Fighters invading their Star Systems while panicking the Andorians spying on the battle at the same time.

The Romulans and the Klingons had gone after the Bajoran Wormhole to contact the Dominion, but the Cardassians got in their way before they even got into the Bajoran Star System.

Captain James Kirk and Captain Picard watched as the 23rd Century reshaped itself again around them.

The Klingon/Romulan Alliance had conquered the Cardassians and started the Jem'Hadar Invasion of the Starfleet Imperium that replaced the United Federation of Planets with a more Military Controlled Government losing the war with the Changelings in the 23rd Century instead.

The 24th Century Computer Databases allowed the 23rd Century Starfleet Imperium to redesign their Starships against the Jem'Hadar Fighters as the Klingon/Romulan Alliance watched their actions for weaknesses.


	109. The New History, part 48!

Thousands of Jem'Hadar Fighters attacking the Starfleet Imperium found themselves fighting new weaponry from the 24th Century inside 23rd Century Starships trying to turn the losing war around before the Planet Earth fell to the Dominion.

The Displaced 24th Century Starfleet Captains quickly found themselves fighting the Dominion War all over again outnumberedly.

The Sphere Builders watched the changes to history and warned the Xindi Council about the Bajoran Wormhole bringing the Dominion Invasion Forces while leading the Triannon People to save the Xindi Council from being wiped out in the past to save the Triannon People from turning on each other.

With the Triannon People and the Xindi Council working together for the Sphere Builders against the Dominion Invasion Forces that stand in their way, the Xindi Probe attacked the Klingons instead of the Humans in the 21st Century.


	110. The New History, part 49!

Captain Jonathan Archer sent the information on the Xindi Council as soon as he heard about the Xindi Probes attacking the Klingon Planets.

The Romulans had entered the Delphic Expanse to stop the Automated Xindi Probes attacking the Klingon Planets.

The Xindi Superweapon Program at Azati Prime was ambushed by the Romulans because of Captain Jonathan Archer's Warning and the Starfleet Imperium made peace with the Klingons because of it happening.

The Klingon/Romulan Alliance was at war with the Cardassians and the Vorgons invaded the Vulcans from the future.

A Vorgon Warship armed with Phasers and Shield Generators ambushed the Vulcans not expecting the 23rd Century Constitution Class Starships to put both sides on equal terms in the battle.

The Vorgons quickly discover themselves outnumbered and overwhelmed by the Vulcans while the Andorians tried to steal the Xindi Superweapon Blueprints for themselves panickingly because of the Advanced Vulcan Technology they are learning about.


	111. The New History, part 50!

The Klingon Hunting Party moved stealthily among the Oak Trees towards their prey, the Cloned Mountain Lions provided by the Starfleet Imperium to test themselves against.

The Cloned Mountain Lions charged at the Klingons biting and clawing like crazy as the Mek'leth Weapons cut into them in Self-Defense panickingly.

The Klingon Warriors retreat firing their Disruptor Pistols to cover their actions once it becomes clear that the Cloned Mountain Lions are overwhelming their numbers and are more dangerous than the Klingons thought they would be.

The Suliban Cabal had Cloned 50 Teenaged Mountain Lions on an Empty Planet and allowed the Klingons to hunt them down while they recorded the whole thing for the Klingon Empire in exchange for peace talks, but the Romulans had thought the whole thing was insane until they saw the Wild Cougars in action.

Without anything else to eat the Cloned Big Game Animals had slaughtered the Klingon Hunting Parties and amazed the Romulans watching the whole thing as the Suliban Cabal smiled knowing that both sides would be researching the DNA of the Wild Cougars to learn more about them later on after being overwhelmed by them.


	112. The New History, part 51!

The Suliban Cabal had Cloned the Teenage Cougars inside their NX Class Starship Named Freedom and beamed all 50 of them to the Planet Surface from their Animal Pens inside the Cargo Bays.

The Klingons and the Romulans had been amazed by the Cloned Big Game Animals the Suliban Cabal provided for the Klingon Hunting Trip, but the Suliban Cabal wanted the Klingons to know that Humanity had something to offer if Peace Talks with the Klingon Empire happened.

The Klingons loved the Dangerous Hunts against the Cloned Cougars even after the deathes of their own Warriors and agreed to Peace Talks overjoyedly with the Vulcans and the Humans because of it.

Captain Jonathan Archer frowned as he read the report on the Dangerous Hunts against the Cloned Cougars by the Klingons.

Captain Silik started beaming down the Cloned Mule Deer Herds two miles from the Cloned Cougars while he watched the Pandemonium of the Klingons firing wildly at the Cloned Cougars to escape and regroup themselves on the Planetary Sensor Display.

Once the Cloned Mule Deer Herds are in an environment untouched by Humans, their Population Rates will start growing over the years for the Surviving Cloned Cougars to hunt for food and the Klingons will have their own Game Reserve Planet to hunt on in the future.


	113. The New History, part 52!

After the Xindi Superweapons began attacking the Klingons, the Romulans enter the Delphic Expanse to stop the Xindi and the Klingon Empire are left waiting for the Xindi Threat to show itself to them nervously.

The Andorians had sent their starships to steal the Xindi Superweapon Blueprints for themselves, but the Romulans had crippled them and escaped with the Xindi Device instead.

Captain Jonathan Archer reads the report on the Romulans and the Andorians fighting over the Xindi Weapon wondering why history had replaced the Klingons as the Xindi Targets instead of Humanity confusedly.

As the Vulcans started building their own Constitution Class Starships to defend themselves because of the Xindi Attacks on the Klingon Empire scaring everyone into panicking around them made them nervous enough to ignore the New Starfleet Imperium created by the Suliban Cabal to search for signs of an invasion instead.

The Nausicaans and the Orions had joined together when the Tandaran Patrol Ships invaded Trade Routes that they normally steal from themselves near Vulcan Space.


	114. The New History, part 53!

The Jem'Hadar Forces in the 21st Century needed more Ketracel-White made for them and the Romulan Empire was searching for the ingredients to make the Ketracel-White inside Romulan Space to keep the Jem'Hadar Forces under control.

The Xindi Threat had turned the Romulans away from watching Starfleet Resources to deal with the new invasion coming their way instead, but the Jem'Hadar Forces still wanted revenge on Starfleet because of the Dominion War in the future.

Once the Jem'Hadar Forces got their Ketracel-White, they added Romulan Technology to their New Jem'Hadar Battlecruiser being built and tried to contact the Jem'Hadar Forces inside the 24th Century for help.


	115. The New History, part 54!

The Jem'Hadar Forces of the 24th Century had never heard of the Bajoran Wormhole at all, but they did send help into the past by the appearance of 17 Jem'Hadar Fighters from the future using the Slingshot Effect of the Gravitational Field around a Planet at Warp Speeds.

The Cardassians of the 21st Century had gone to war with the Klingons as history continued to spiral out of control around the Alpha Quadrant during the Romulan War against the Xindi.

The Romulans had destroyed the Delphic Expanse and prevented the future attack on the Planet Earth by the Xindi at the same time, but Temporal Agent Daniels worried more about what else would happen because the Dominion wanted to change history than what was going right for Starfleet at the moment.


	116. The New History, part 55!

The Romulans and the Klingons had contacted the Dominion after Conquering the Bajorans in the 21st Century, but Captain Benjamin Sisko in the 23rd Century was leading the Starfleet Armada to free the Bajorans because their actions.

The Mixture of 23rd Century and 24th Century Starfleet Starships fought together to free the Bajorans from the Dominion Forces, the Klingons and the Romulans working together against them.

The Enterprise NCC 1701-E blasted itself through enemy lines towards the Planet Bajor to retake the Bajoran Wormhole from the Dominion Forces, all the while everyone was wondering why they are reliving the Dominion War in the 23rd Century after Starfleet won in the 24th Century!

The Dominion Threat had convinced the Vulcans to bring thousands of Wrap Drive Using Species together behind Humanity in the 21st Century, but the Dominion Forces overwhelmed them into retreating and Starfleet continued fighting the Dominion for the next three hundred years in the new reshaped timeline that Captain Benjamin Sisko found himself in.


	117. The New History, part 56!

The Romulans and the Klingons had began helping the Jem'Hadar Forces conquer the Bajoran Wormhole to contact the Dominion in the 21st Century while the Suliban Cabal got a warning from the future about it.

General Jack Logan and Captain Jonathan Archer had quickly asked Temporal Agent Daniels what the Dominion was when the Suliban Cabal said that it was coming after Humanity.

Captain Erika Hernandez watched as General Jack Logan and Captain Jonathan Archer decided what to do since the Klingons had crippled Starfleet before they made peace with Humanity in the aftermath of the Vulcans ambushing the Klingon Armada and the Xindi Superweapons attacking the Klingon Empire afterwards.

The NX Class Starship Columbia was one of the handful of working defenses that Starfleet still had after the Klingons blasted their fleets up and crippled Starfleet enough that the Planet Earth was almost defenseless.

Providing the Vulcans with the location of the Bajoran Wormhole and asking them to check it out for them was the only plan that Captain Jonathan Archer thought would work because the Vulcans would not believe that the Jem'Hadar Forces came from the future to invade the Alpha Quadrant in the past.

The best plan was allowing the Vulcans to discover the Bajorans on their own and Starfleet can rebuild itself without being worried too much about the Dominion Invasion.


	118. The New History, part 57!

Because the 23rd Century Starfleet Computer Database had no information on the Bajoran Star System, the Vulcans had no clue why the Starfleet Humans wanted them to explore the location for them until they saw the Romulans and the Klingons sending large fleets in the same direction that their two Constitution Class Starships are going towards.

Understanding why the New Starfleet Organization would want to know about the large fleets of the Romulans and the Klingons moving across the Milky Way Galaxy after almost going to war with the Klingons beforehand had the Vulcans contacting their own superiors inside the Vulcan High Command about what they found out immediately.

The Vulcan High Command was torn between wanting to understand what the Romulans and the Klingons are doing together while at the same time wanting to avoid going to war with them for reporting their movements to Starfleet.

The Andorians had noticed the two Constitution Class Starships heading towards the Romulans and the Klingons also while wondering if the Vulcans with transmit the Klingon Movements or if the Andorians can sell the information to the Starfleet People instead.


	119. The New History, part 58!

The Borg Queen was unhappy watching the Jem'Hadar Armada expanding their numbers by Combat Testing themselves against Starfleet, the Romulans, the Klingons, the Cardassians, and everyone else in the Alpha Quadrant 300 years earlier than expected, before turning on the Borg with better developed technology than they had in the last timeline because of it!

The Borg Queen frowned to herself before commanding two Borg Cubes to attack the Bajoran Star System in the 21st Century to prevent the Dominion from growing more powerful in the future.

The Klingons and the Romulans had gone to the Bajoran System searching for the wormhole that would allow them to contact the Vorta running the Jem'Hadar Armada inside the 21st Century and instead the two Borg Cubes from the future ambushed them.


	120. The New History, part 59!

The Vulcans of the 21st Century had never seen the two Borg Cubes beforehand as they recorded the fighting the Romulans and the Klingons against the Borg Cubes.

The Constitution Class Starships watched the Borg Cubes overwhelm the Romulans and the Klingons before coming after the Vulcans themselves that fled at Warp Seven towards Vulcan Space to warn the Vulcan High Command about what just happened.

The sight of the 23rd Century Constitution Class Starships inside the 21st Century worried the Borg Queen as all the reshaping timelines started to make more sense to her.

The Dominion attacked Starfleet's Past so Starfleet sent help from the future to stop them, but for the look of the reshaping timelines that the Borg Queen has been watching happening around her, Starfleet Command is losing the Temporal Wars badly.


	121. The New History, part 60!

The transmissions from the Klingons fighting the two Borg Cubes sent the Klingon Empire into sudden Bloodlust over the sight of losing thousands of their Klingon Warriors while the Romulans saw the Borg Threat endangering all their plans to expland the Klingon/Romulan Alliance born from fear of the United Federation of Planets disrupting their history from the future.

The Duras Family had proved the Suliban Cabal was plotting against the Klingon Empire and opened peace talks with the Romulans when the Vulcans sided with the Humans working for the Suliban Cabal against them from the future.

The Borg showing up disrupted everything the Romulans and the Klingons considered their best hope to Conquer the Suliban Cabal and Humanity.

The plan was to contact the Dominion Armada of Jem'Hadar Warships through the Bajoran Wormhole to help the Romulans defeat Humanity in the 21st Century before they got in the way of any of their plans for the Alpha Quadrant in the future, but the Borg Cubes had entered the Bajoran Wormhole first.

The Borg would be the focus of everything the Jem'Hadar Armada did and the Romulans had been forced to ignore the Starfleet Threat to gain the trust of the Changelings against the Borg Threat to both of them!


	122. The New History, part 61!

Captain Sisko hadn't expected the Klingons to be crippled by the Borg when he got to the 21st Century.

Captain Sisko expected the Klingons to lead the Jem'Hadar Invasion into the Alpha Quadrant like the History Records told him and instead it looked like the Borg saved the past from the New Dominion War happening at all!

Bewildered by the strange turn of events, Captain Sisko ordered the Defiant cloaked and headed towards the Suliban Cabal with the information about the shifting timelines as Starfleet Command had told him to do beforehand worriedly.

The Borg Queen herself plans to Clone Locutus of Borg and collect information from the Romulans about what was going on in the 21st Century firsthand.

The Great Link of the Dominion fought back to keep the Borg from stealing their cloning technology and the Romulan/Klingon Alliance helped them.


	123. The New History, part 62!

Captain Benjamin Sisko had not expected to see Captain Jonathan Archer's NX Class Enterprise to patrolling Starfleet Space in the year 2027 AD at all, but given how the timelines keep reshaping themselves, something had to causing the madness and he frowned thinking of how dealing with the Temporal Cold War was going to look in his report to Temporal Investigations later on.

"I thought running into James Kirk once was the only historical figure we would be dealing with." Ezri Dax admits amazedly.

"First Gul Dukat releases the Pah-Wraiths from the Fire Caves of Bajor and then the whole Bajoran System vanished before I can stop him!" Captain Sisko complained.

"You still think the Pah-Wraiths are behind the reshaping timelines?" Major Kira asked.

"I think the Pah-Wraiths planted an idea into someone's head to pull DS9 into the past and conquer Bajor while Starfleet is distracted by the confusion it causes." Captain Sisko says thoughtful before thinking events over carefully.

"Displace enough starships and space station across history while the local governments try to make sense of it. Nice setup." Julian Bashir says annoyedly.


	124. The New History, part 63!

Captain Benjamin Sisko and Captain Jonathan Archer got along fine.

The Starfleet Command Building was already built in San Francisco 36 years before the First Contact with the Vulcans would happen.

From what Captain Jonathan Archer was telling Captain Sisko the Duras Family had tried to turn the Klingon Empire against Starfleet Command in the 22nd Century and started their own little war that the Enterprise went into the past to prevent.

Based on the fact that the Klingons never went to war with Starfleet in the future proved Captain Jonathan Archer's plan worked, but the Jem'Hadar Armada running into the Borg might have added to the reshaping history also.

The Borg had invaded the Dominion in the past changing the future Captain Sisko came from at the same time.


	125. The New History, part 64!

Captain Benjamin Sisko and Captain Jonathan Archer are wondering what to do next with the Jem'Hadar Invasion prevented and Starfleet Command was Building their own Constitution Class Starships to Defend Humanity!

**Somehow the fact that Exploration Missions had been disregarded for Planetary Defense Fleets worried Jonathan Archer greatly! **

**Unit Name: USS Enterprise NCC-01**

**Unit Type: Constitution Class Starship**

**Armament: Phasers and Photon Torpedoes**

**Top Speed: Warp Seven Engines**

**Captain Jonathan Archer Commanding**

**First Officer: Commander T'Pol**

**Head of Security: Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed**

**Head of Engineering: Commander Charles Tucker the Third**

**Communications Officer: Lieutenant Hoshi Sato**

**Helmsman: Lieutenant Travis Mayweather**

**Chief Medical Officer: Doctor Phlox **

Captain Jonathan Archer was given command of the first Constituction Class Starship Built on the Planet Earth and the Suliban Cabal are still repairing all the starships trashed by the Failed Klingon Invasion.

The Bajoran Wormhole had closed itself preventing the Dominion War with the Changelings from happening and the Vulcans went to war with the Romulan/Klingon Alliance Created by Jonathan Archer coming into the past to save Humanity.


	126. Searching for help, part 13!

The Vulcans towed the Suliban Orbital Shipyard away with Tractor Beams and took away the Suliban Built Constitution Class Starships also to prevent the Advanced Technology from falling into the hands of the Illogical Humans before they misused it.

Jupiter Station and the Suliban Helix had their hands full repairing starships while the 3 NX Class Starships patrol the Sol System.

Captain Jonathan Archer was telling his crew that the New Starfleet Command had started construction of their new starship.

The United States of America in the year 2027 allowed the Temporal Enforcement Commission to Build Starfleet Command inside San Francisco as their New Headquarters immediately after reading about the United Federation of Planets.

Many of the American Governors are Debating Classifying the History Database about the United Federation of Planets as Top Secret Information and focus on their Planetary Defense Tactics for the Planet Earth before Exploration can even be considered.

The Romulans had Conquered the Andorians and the Tellarites while the Vulcans used the Suliban Built Constitution Class Starships to save themselves panickingly.

* * *

**September 25, 2027**

**General Jack Logan had the Temporal Sleds Built inside the New Department of Temporal Investigations Section of Starfleet Command Headquarters.**

The Temporal Enforcement Commission was still working at Protecting Human History while the Department of Temporal Investigations had their Computer Network being installed with Temporal Sensor Arrays to Backup the American History Defense Program run by General Jack Logan.

The American Armed Forces are swarming around Starfleet Command and Starfleet Headquarters inside San Francisco.

The 2 Duplicated Federation Builings inside San Francisco are the Basic Command Centers for the United Federation of Planets and the Suliban Cabal gave the Whole 23rd Century Starfleet Computer Database to the United States of America Government complete with Federation Blueprints of all Starfleet Buildings Constructed on the Planet Earth during the 23rd Century.

Starfleet History Restarted Itself...The Romulan War with the Vulcans would bring Humanity right into the middle of it and the Milky Way Galaxy will see that Starfleet's First Interstellar War with the Romulan Empire repeating itself under the watchful eyes of Captain Jonathan Archer all over again!


	127. Searching for help, part 14!

Bobby Maddox and Silik had returned to the year 2027 without the Temporal Interceptors they left for in defeat.

"Perhaps the Temporal Interceptors will be more useful to the past than the future." Bobby Maddox offers hopefully.

"I don't like leaving Advanced Technology behind, but you might be right." Silik says in his normal voice instead of Jack Logan's Voice.

"I never thought that I would be working with a Shape-Changer either, but life is full of surprises." Bobby Maddox remarked curiously.

"Humans are full of surprises themselves, I never thought that I would end up working with your species to help save my own." Silik replied thoughtfully.

"Don't worry so much, once we have this Starfleet Command Building up and running, I'm sure we can think of something to save the Suliban Species from being wiped out." Bobby Maddox stated hopefully to Silik.

The Klingon Attack on the Human Star System had put the United Nations on Full Planetary Alert.


	128. Searching for help, part 15!

**January 15, 2028**

**Bobby Maddox and Captain Silik had returned to the Daedalus Class Starships patrolling outside the Sol System for Romulans or Klingons.**

**The USS Sovereign NCC-02 was the Daedalus Class Starship that Captain Silik Commanded, but the Starfleet Flagship was the Constitution Class Starship Called the Enterprise Commanded by Captain Jonathan Archer. **

**The Sol System was crowded with Starfleet Starships being repaired, but some of the Y Class Starships and J Class Starships are sent to explore the nearest Solar Systems for Mining Missions after they are repaired.**

* * *

**Location: Alpha Centauri Star System**

**Fleet Status: Several Y Class Starships and J Class Starships are doing Sensor Scans of the area for Geological Surveys.**

**If No Planetary Oxygen Atmosphere was discovered, the Daedalus Class Starships would need to blast Mineral Samples into small rocks with their Phasers before transporting them up.**

**The Discovery of a Human Colony living inside the Alpha Centauri Star System calling themselves Centaurians shocked Starfleet Command greatly.**

**The Alpha Centauri Colony realized that they had interstellar visitors and tried to communicate with them in the Greek Language almost immediately, dumbfounding the Starfleet Humans working with the Suliban Cabal more than helping them understand how the Pre-Warp Civilization of Humans got there in the first place. **


	129. Searching for help, part 16!

**January 16, 2028**

**The USS Sovereign NCC-02 was the Daedalus Class Starship that Captain Silik Commanded, but right now he wished that he knew what was going on!**

* * *

**Location: Alpha Centauri Star System**

**The Discovery of a Human Colony living inside the Alpha Centauri Star System calling themselves Centaurians shocked Starfleet Command greatly.**

**The Alpha Centauri Colony realized that they had interstellar visitors and tried to communicate with them in the Greek Language almost immediately, dumbfounding the Starfleet Humans working with the Suliban Cabal more than helping them understand how the Pre-Warp Civilization of Humans got there in the first place. **

**Captain Silik had been ordered to make sure that Starfleet Rebuilds Itself in the past, but after he did that, he lost contact with the future all together and joined the Starfleet Humans to protect them.**

**The Suliban Cabal had joined forces with the New Starfleet Command, but Captain Silik was flying blind and needed Captain Jonathan Archer's advice about the Centaurians and how to Protect Starfleet History since the Timelines are different because they came into the past.**

**The Centaurians are agreeable to Open Trade Agreements with the Starfleet Humans and Captain Jonathan Archer's New Constitution Class Enterprise was handling the Peace Talks.**

**Commander Charles Tucker III was looking over the Blueprints for the Constitution Class Starship trying to figure out why their Power Grid was acting up on them.**

**"Commander Tucker to the Bridge, I think we need to take the Warp Engines Off-Line until I track down this Power Disruption Problem." The Communications System Stated.**

**"Understood." Commander T'Pol responds before giving the order to turn off the Warp Drive.**

* * *

**Unit Type: Daedalus Class Starship**

**Unit Name: USS Fleming NCC-05**

**Crew Complement: 230**

**With fear of the Klingons pushing the United Nations to Support Starfleet Command's Starship Construction Plans for 15 Daedalus Class Starships to Defend the Planet Earth while Jupiter Station was repairing starships like crazy. **


	130. Searching for help, part 17!

The Sarajevo Type Starships and Several Suliban Starships are the next group being repaired.

Suliban Cell Ships are using Tractor Beams to pull Damaged Starships to the Jupiter Station where Repair Teams and Medical Teams swarm inside it.

Survivors are rescued from NX-Alpha Prototypes armed with Laser Cannons by Transporter Beams as the small craft are moved into the Cargo Holds.

The Human Pilots had been thrown Unconscious by Klingon Torpedoes blasting their Unshielded Formation of NX-Alpha Prototypes into disarray, but none of them had been killed because the Suliban Cell Ships looked like the bigger threat at the time.

The Starfleet Armada had been outnumbered and only won because the Vulcans wandered into the fighting by mistake forcing the Klingons into the Inevitable War between the Romulans and the Vulcans in the future.

* * *

The Vulcans are holding their own against the Romulans and the Klingons.

6 Constitution Class Starships firing in perfect formation trashed the mixture of Romulan and Klingon Starships as the Vulcan Empire fought for their freedom.

* * *

Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Command had ended up fighting the Romulan/Klingon Alliance with Starships 100 years more advanced than anything else inside the Milky Way Galaxy forcing the other factions inside the Temporal Wars to take notice.


	131. Searching for help, part 18!

Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Command had ended up fighting the Romulan/Klingon Alliance with Starships 100 years more advanced than anything else inside the Milky Way Galaxy forcing the other factions inside the Temporal Wars to take notice.

Captain Benjamin Sisko and Ezri Dax are using their Starship Defiant to patrol the Planet Earth beside Captain Jonathan Archer's Constitution Class Starship Named Enterprise for Romulans or Klingons that might try to Conquer Humanity while the Starfleet Armada was crippled.

**Unit Name: USS Enterprise NCC-01**

**Unit Type: Constitution Class Starship**

**Armament: Phasers and Photon Torpedoes**

**Top Speed: Warp Seven Engines**

**Captain Jonathan Archer Commanding**

**First Officer: Commander T'Pol**

**Head of Security: Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed**

**Head of Engineering: Commander Charles Tucker the Third**

**Communications Officer: Lieutenant Hoshi Sato**

**Helmsman: Lieutenant Travis Mayweather**

**Chief Medical Officer: Doctor Phlox **

The NX Class Starship Called the Colombia was Guarding the Suliban Helix while several starships are being repaired and the Human Crew are all getting homesick for the Planet Earth.

"Sensor Report, Sol System Secure and Captain Archer's Enterprise is heading right towards us." The Human Officer says surprisedly.

Captain Erika Hernandez smiled as Captain Jonathan Archer meets with her about 'Opening Peace Talks with the Bajorans' while the Vulcans are avoiding the Humans.


	132. Searching for help, part 19!

**Unit Type: Daedalus Class Starship**

**Unit Name: USS Fleming NCC-05**

**Crew Complement: 230**

**Location: Alpha Centauri Colony**

**The Centaurians welcomed the Starfleet Humans with open arms.**

**Unit Type: Dadalus Class Starship**

**Unit Name: USS Freedom NCC-04**

**The 2 Daedalus Class Starships stayed in High Orbit of the Alpha Centauri Colony talking about Mining Rights with the Centaurians. **

"This whole mission is boring." The Suliban Captain stated as their third scan of the planet showed no sign of Raw Dilithium or anything else useful to them.

"The Centaurians had agreed to give us Mining Rights to some Abandoned Gold Mine." The Crew reported.

"Did they say where it was located?" The Suliban Captain asked boredly.


	133. Searching for help, part 20!

With the timeline already disrupted the Suliban Cabal had fully expected the Romulans to conquer the Vulcans while Humanity adapted to the Starfleet Ideas given to them from the future.

The Starfleet Imperium was a more military version of the United Federation of Planets started because of the Klingon Invasion on the Planet Earth, but the end result was the same as history started returning to normal in the future.

**Year: 3-12-2152 AD**

**"Captain Jonathan Archer's Military Log, the Klingon War Continues, First Officer Charles Tucker the Third is making repairs to our Suliban Cloaking Device while the Enterprise returns home and I can only hope that the Klingons don't spot us before we reach Starfleet Imperial Space again. Crew Morale is getting low and everyone is looking forward to being with their families soon." The Second Version of Captain Jonathan Archer Recorded his voice into the Computer Log and returned to the Bridge of his NX Class Starship Enterprise. **

**130 years after Admiral Jonathan Archer lead the Starfleet Imperium into the Klingon War, his younger self had gotten the new versions of everyone besides T'Pol from the original crew back together to repeat history when he took command of his NX Class Starship Enterprise for the first time. **

**Unit Name: Imperial Space Ship Enterprise or ISS Enterprise**

**Unit Type: NX Class Starship**

**Armament: Phasers, Photon Torpedoes**

**Defensive Systems: Energy Shield Generator, Suliban Cloaking Device **


	134. Searching for help, part 21!

**Unit Name: Imperial Space Ship Enterprise or ISS Enterprise**

**Unit Type: Constitution Class Starship**

**Armament: Phasers, Photon Torpedoes**

**Defensive Systems: Energy Shield Generator, Suliban Cloaking Device **

**Captain Jonathan Archer had convinced the Vulcan High Command that Time Travel was real and now they are all blaming him for the Romulans becoming Allies with the Klingons against them. **

**The Vulcans are mad at Humanity and Captain Jonathan Archer returned to the Planet Earth in the 2028 AD with the Peace Talks between the Humans and the Vulcans backfiring on his crew.**

**After 130 years into the future the Vulcan High Command had living proof that Time Travel was real when Captain Jonathan Archer and his crew started over again without anyone else inside Humanity remembering them from the past. **

**With the Vulcans losing to the Romulans after one hundred years of warfare, they had no other choice besides joining the Starfleet Imperium to avoid defeat. **

**Admiral Forrest of the Excelsior Class Starship Named the Redwood was leading 12 NX Class Starships towards the Planet Vulcan to chase the Romulans away as another wave of 8 Miranda Class Starships are four hours behind them getting to the Planet Vulcan next.**


	135. Searching for help, part 22!

**Unit Name: Imperial Space Ship Jerusalem or ISS Jerusalem**

**Unit Type: NX Class Starship**

**Armament: Phasers, Photon Torpedoes**

**Defensive Systems: Energy Shield Generator, Suliban Cloaking Device **

**The United States of America was trying to Train their Armed Forces in Starship Operations after Starfleet Command was built inside San Francisco without the rest of Humanity knowing about the Klingon Empire going to war with them yet.**

**The plan was doomed when the Klingons transmit their demands worldwide for the Planet Earth to surrender to the Klingon Empire.**

**Suddenly the Chinese and the Russians are panicking about Alien Invasions in the year 2030 AD as the Suliban Cabal are trying to avoid being noticed since only the Americans know about them being there.**

**The Starship Jerusalem was the first NX Class Starship that the 21st Century Americans had ever been given control of as the mixture of American Naval Officers and American Army Officers worked together learning how everything worked after the Suliban Cabal beam them onto the ship by themselves. **

The Starship Jerusalem was travelling at full impulse speed and the crew still had no clue how the Warp Engines worked yet, however the Humans are resourceful enough to use the computers to teach themselves how to run the ship after the Suliban Cabal left them at the Planet Mars to begin their Reconnaissance Mission of the Klingon Empire on their own.

The Americans needed to learn what they are up against on their own before they would accept the Suliban Cabal's Offer to keep working together without trying to go it alone and bringing the Klingons down everyone's throats by mistake.

So far the Starship Jerusalem was about 30 years travel time from the Klingon Empire unless they figured out how their Warp Drive worked on their own very soon and the Suliban Cabal still had faster ships to follow them if they did.


	136. Searching for help, part 23!

The American Crew of the Starship Jerusalem had figured out how the Engineering Section worked in less than one week, but they are still flying blindly at full impulse towards Klingon Space.

A handful of J Class Starships passed them going at Warp Two for the Suliban Cabal, but regardless the Starship Jerusalem was being ignored as whole convoys working for the Suliban Cabal dismissed them for one of their own ships and continued doing their jobs.

A number of Type 8 Shuttlecraft appeared to be deploying themselves into patrol patterns outside the Sol System as the Starship Jerusalem watched their actions on their Sensors knowing that the small group of Shuttlecraft would be no match for the Klingons if they decided to return.

* * *

"So far nothing we have seen is big enough to deal with the Klingons." Naval Captain Richard Elksmith stated worriedly to his crew.

"At least the Suliban Cabal are making starships to 'Defend Humanity' with from the Klingons!" One of the Naval Officers Proclaimed.

"Perhaps, but the Suliban Cabal is still outnumbered and outgunned by the Klingon Empire." Naval Captain Richard Elksmith admits thoughtfully before asking for the Sensor Scan Results of the area for the last four hours.

"Captain, another NX Class Starship is dropping out of Warp Speed and closing on us." The Army Officer at the Tactical Station reports.

Captain Erika Hernandez of the NX Class Starship Colombia was not what Naval Captain Richard Elksmith had been expecting.

He expected some Suliban Patrol Captain instead of the Female Human Captain from the future that was offering to help him complete his mission and sharing war stories with him to his great surprise.

The two NX Class Starships travel together at full impulse learning more about each other on their long journey towards Klingon Space while planning out their actions carefully to avoid being ambushed along the way.


	137. Searching for help, part 24!

The Klingon Empire and the Romulan Empire Conquered the Nausicaans together as the Hirogen invaded the past from the future turning them away from fighting the Starfleet Imperium.

The Hirogen Warships outmatched the D-5 Battlecruisers that the Klingons sent against them and left towards the Planet Earth itself hopeful to take their revenge on Starfleet just like the Jem'Hadar Fleet tried beforehand when the Suliban Cabal defeated them.

The Daedalus Class Starship Fleming was the first Starfleet Ship to notice the Hirogen Warships on their Sensors Scans to sound the alarm about the Unknown Ships coming their way.

The Hirogen Warships took out their Warp Engines with their Phasers and left the Daedalus Class Starship Fleming helpless as the other Daedalus Class Starship Freedom fired two Photon Torpedoes in Self-Defense of itself at the Hirogen Warships before they returned fire.

The 2 Daedalus Class Starships both fire Phasers and Photon Torpedoes at the Hirogen Warships ineffectively as they are left being disabled.

The Hirogen Hunters beam inside the Daedalus Class Starships killing the crew along their way to taking over the Engineering Sections of both ships.

The Suliban Troops had been well trained to defend their ships, but the Humans hired from the 21st Century had little to no military training at all and are scared out of their minds of the Hirogen Hunters in action shooting everyone they ran across.


	138. The New History, part 65!

**The 2 Daedalus Class Starships had been seen disabled in orbit around the Alpha Centauri Colony, but the Hirogen Warships had left Sensor Range as the Miranda Class Starship looked over the Warp Nacelles blown off the Daedalus Class Starships worried the Derelicts are being used as bait for an ambush attempt.**

Inside the Daedalus Class Starships the crew was still defending themselves against the Hirogen Hunters, but the Hirogen Forces are contained by the Suliban Officers firing Phase Pistols at them while the Humans used Small Arms Weaponry to slow the Hirogen Hunters down.

The Handguns and the Shotguns used by the Humans did little against the Hirogen Body Armor besides distract them from the Suliban Phase Pistols that are really working in the battle, but it was better to have a weapon to defend yourselves than being killed without one inside combat zones.

The Corridors are lined with Doors with the Terran Empire Emblem of the Earth with a Dagger running through it used by the Suliban Cabal to represent the militarism of the Starfleet Imperium into the new era of exploration.

The Constitution Class Starship Enterprise was the first of her kind under Starfleet Control and it appears to be the only thing that can hold up to the Hirogen Warships beside Captain Sisko's Defiant Class Starship from the future.

Silik had the whole Suliban Cabal wanting to know what attacked them and Humaniy was just as clueless as he was about the Hirogen Threat coming their way.


	139. The New History, part 66!

**The 2 Daedalus Class Starships had been seen disabled in orbit around the Alpha Centauri Colony, but the Hirogen Warships had left Sensor Range as the Miranda Class Starship looked over the Warp Nacelles blown off the Daedalus Class Starships worried the Derelicts are being used as bait for an ambush attempt.**

The Suliban Cabal had been given the job of 'Rebuilding Starfleet Command' and 'Protecting Humanity' in the year 2007 AD and now in the year 2030 AD they faced another Unknown Threat to their mission in the Temporal Cold War.

The Jem'Hadar Fleet had not been expecting them, but whoever this was had started hunting down their Suliban Cell Ships within hours of the Daedalus Class Starships being overwhelmed by them.

This time their enemies know who the Suliban Cabal are and they are the ones in the dark about who they are fighting instead.

Captain Benjamin Sisko had enjoyed meeting Captain Jonathan Archer even under the strange circumstances of the Klingons trying to Conquer Humanity inside the 21st Century, but now he was helping the Suliban Cabal patrol outside the Sol System to 'Protect Humanity from the Klingon Invasion' and he was not sure if he trusted the Suliban Cabal yet regardless of their actions 'Defending the Planet Earth' or 'Making Starfleet Starship from the 23rd Century for themselves' to get their jobs done.

The Suliban Cabal had been using American Naval Officers and Tellarites to run their Starfleet Starships forcing the untrained crews to work together to learn how everything worked while following their orders.

The American Naval Officers are already trained and all of them know enough about the Klingon Threat to Humanity to welcome their Suliban Cabal Allies helping them 'Defend their Planet Earth' to care about how they do it.

The Tellarites are just hired help looking for work and think the Humans are their 'Work Overseers or Hired Mercenaries' making them keep to themselves mostly to stay out of trouble with the Suliban Cabal paying them.

The Klingons had found the Flight Recorder of the Hirogen Battle and demanded revenge on the Unknown Species for attacking them as they tested the D-7 Battlecruisers they made to fight the Vulcans.

The Klingon D-7 Battlecruisers are two hundred years ahead of their time, but the Borg Computer Database changed the goals of the Klingon Empire greatly after learning about their own future and preparing to invade the Cardassian Union to avoid the events of the Dominion War happening.

The Hirogen Warships became targets on the Klingon Empire as they enter Starfleet Space searching for them.


	140. Searching for help, part 25!

Captain Benjamin Sisko had found the Hirogen Warships attacking Starfleet Convoys of Y Class Starships and J Class Starships having already overpowered their Intrepid Type Starships sent to escort them to their destinations.

Captain Sisko's Defiant Class Starship quickly came to the defense of the Starfleet Convoy hitting the Hirogen Fleet completely by surprise with their first attack after Decloaking themselves and starting evasive maneuvers as the Hirogen Warships fired their Chronition Torpedoes at them.

The Suliban Cell Ships attacked the four Hirogen Warships as soon as they exit out of Warp Speed and saw Captain Sisko's Vessel battling their new enemies for them.

"Our Shields are useless!" Commander Wolf Proclaimed as their Sensors failed leaving them flying blind with the Hirogen Warships closing on them and Captain Sisko looked outraged at having his ship fall apart all around him.


	141. Searching for help, part 26!

Captain Benjamin Sisko had never been more happy to see the Klingons than when they ambushed the Hirogen and saved his ship from being destroyed.

"Status Report!" Captain Sisko Yelled waving his hand to combat the smoke filling the air around his Command Bridge.

"Propulsion is Off-Line, Navigational Control is also out, I have nothing working besides the Navigational Sensors." Lieutenant Nog stated from the Helm Station checking if anything else was working.

"Shields are at 70% Power, Weaponry still operational... the Klingons are ignoring us to deal with the Unknown Enemy Fleet." Commander Wolf Reported watching the battle on Sensors.


	142. Searching for help, part 27!

Captain Benjamin Sisko watched as the Klingons converged on the Hirogen Fleet pulling both sides away from his crippled starship.

The Suliban Cabal had no clue who the Hirogen are, but they know that they had been outclassed by the Unknown Threat regardless and needed time to rebuild their fleets to defend themselves.

Humanity was still training themselves to fly the NX Class Starships and Starfleet Command was not ready for Interstellar War yet making the Hirogen Ambush on the Starfleet Convoys worse to deal with than it would have been inside the future.

Fleet Captain Jonathan Archer's Constitution Class Starship Enterprise was already changing heading to 'Save Captain Benjamin Sisko' from whatever was going on after being told about the Ambush on the Starfleet Convoys.

Almost all of the Starfleet Convoy Ships are limping towards the Planet Earth at Impulse Speeds to avoid being destroyed while the rest are making repairs to escape behind the others instead.

The 22nd Century Earth Starships are no match for the 25th Century Hirogen Armada coming after them, but at least the Klingons had distracted the threat away from them at the moment.

Captain Benjamin Sisko watched as the Klingons fought the Hirogen Fleet nearby his ship wondering who was winning and who was losing the battle worried that his ship would be the next target afterwards.


	143. Searching for help, part 28!

The Q Continuum was unsure what was really going on as they watched Starfleet History reshaping itself repeatedly around them.

The Romulans and the Klingons had the Borg invading them forcing both sides to turn away from the Starfleet Expansion heading towards their combined forces.

The Hirogen Fleet was caught in the middle of the Borg Cube fighting the Klingons within seconds of it showing up and Sisko's Defiant Class Starship was limping away from the Borg at Full Impulse.

"The Borg are ignoring us in favor of the Klingons, Commander Worf can you tell if any of the Starfleet Convoy are within Sensor Range yet?" Captain Sisko says thoughtfully.

Commander Wolf checks his Work Station before confirming that the Starfleet Convoy was coming within Sensor Range of them.

* * *

Fleet Captain Jonathan Archer had his Constitution Class Starship Enterprise running on Communications Silence to avoid being ambushed, but once the Starfleet Convoy appeared they dropped out of Warp Speeds to help them before searching for Captain Sisko's Starfleet Starship again.


	144. Searching for help, part 29!

The Q Continuum was still unsure what was really going on as they watched Starfleet History reshaping itself repeatedly around them.

The Romulans and the Klingons are at war with the Borg together with Starfleet being crippled, but the real consideration remains that Humanity was in danger of being wiped out by enemies from their own future.

For the moment the Borg Threat kept most Time Travelling Species away from them, but the Borg Threat was just as dangerous to Starfleet Command as anyone else that invaded the Planet Earth from the future would be to them anyways.

* * *

Inside the 23rd Century Captain Picard of the Sovereign Class Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-E saw the Borg Conquest of the past reshape history before their very eyes as Temporal Waves hit the Q Shield Generators that the Starfleet Armada was given and everything else changed around them again.

The Borg Cubes are now everywhere as the Federation was gone and Q sent them to the 21st Century to avoid being destroyed.

* * *

The 24th Century Deep Space Nine appeared in Orbit of the Planet Bajor inside the 21st Century along with the whole Starfleet Armada and a handful of Starfleet Starbases that survived the reshaping timelines.


	145. Searching for help, part 30!

First Contact between the Bajorans and the Starfleet Time Travellers went better than expected after Captain Picard saved the Bajorans from the Klingon Invasion Fleet from the 22nd Century.

Year: 2047AD

Location: Bajoran Space

The Klingons from Captain Jonathan Archer's Era had sent troops into the past to 'Capture the Bajoran Wormhole' for themselves, only to run right into Captain Picard's Armada and several Starfleet Starbases that overwhelmed the Klingon Ambush that hit everyone.

* * *

The Klingons fled the Bajoran Solar System for the nearest Klingon Colony six weeks away and hoped the Klingon Empire still existed to help them Conquer the Bajorans inside the past.

The Bajorans welcomed the Starfleet People as they learned more about each other.


	146. Searching for help, part 31!

Fleet Captain Jonathan Archer had his Constitution Class Starship Enterprise firing in defense of Captain Benjamin Sisko's Starship as the Klingons and the Hirogen Fleet fought over it nearby.

"Tractor Beam Captain Sisko's ship as soon as we are within range and go to Full Impulse!" Captain Jonathan Archer orders looking expectedly at the view of the stars outside wondering if the Klingons would attack them, nervously uneasy about the fate of his crew around him because of the danger that they faced together.

* * *

The Bajorans that Captain Picard's Armada meets are 20 years in the future from Captain Benjamin Sisko's Starship being rescued by Captain Jonathan Archer's Constitution Class Starship Enterprise, however all Captain Jonathan Archer had to do was wait 20 years for Captain Picard to show up at the Bajoran System and return to the Planet Earth.

Starfleet Command was Constructing NX Class Starships to defend itself with after the Hirogen Invasion hit them and the Klingons sided with the Romulans against them.

Humanity and the Suliban Cabal worked harder to Train Starship Crews at Starfleet Academy together.


	147. Searching for help, part 32!

"This is the new voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Our goals continue as we Patrol Human History, Defending the Starfleet Imperium from the Temporal Invasion Forces from the future. Together we will explore the new frontiers of Interstellar Time Travel to ensure the survival of the next generations to come! " Captain Jonathan Archer Voice-Over.

The Constitution Class Starship Enterprise Decloaks along side the Suliban Cell Ships as the Jupiter Station Shipyards begins their construction of the Starfleet Armada of NX Class Starships to defend itself with.

Unit Name: United States Starship Pearl Harbor AKA U.S.S Pearl Harbor

Unit Type: NX Class Starship

Unit Role: National Combat Cruiser AKA NCC-57

Armament: Phaser Cannons, Photon Torpedoes

Defense Systems: Energy Shield Generators, Temporal Shield Generators

* * *

Building 100 NX Class Starships for the Starfleet Defense Agency Created by the United States of America was the goal of both the American Government and the Suliban Cabal working together to 'Save Humanity from the Klingon Invasion' that keep trying to conquer them to prevent the Dominion War in the future.

Unsure of who will invade Human History, the Suliban Cabal continued repairing their fleets for the next interstellar conflict to befall them nervously awaiting the day that the United Federation of Planets will be restored to what they once were all over again!

The Borg Queen watched as Starfleet History Reshaped itself again thoughtfully as the Jem'Hadar Armada fought her Borg Cubes.

With the Bajoran Wormhole Closed, several Klingons and Romulans had been trapped with their own Vorta Advisory Council when the Dominion gave them one of their own Planetary Colonies inside the Gamma Quadrant to welcome them into the Dominion.

The Borg Queen quickly left the Dominion alone after she had their Cloning Technology transported into one of her Borg Cubes and the Borg Cubes are returning to the Delta Quadrant with it immediately!


	148. The Borg Return, part 1!

**"I am Locutus of Borg, your futures belong to us now. Assimilation is inevitable." The Cloned Borg Leader Stated to the Unknown Starship.**

**"The Daleks will conquer this universe for ourselves! Whoever the Borg are will be the first to fall before us!" The Unknown Starship Responds before firing Phasers at the Borg Cube.**

The Dalek Starship was a Golden Flying Saucer with Warp Five Engines.

**"Dalek Weaponry Ineffective... Proceed with Assimilation." Locutus Proclaimed watching the Dalek Phasers firing at his Borg Cube thoughtfully. **

The Daleks fired their Nuclear Missiles at the Borg Cube next as Locutus blinked in disbelief at how the Daleks destroyed themselves in the explosion that hit the Borg Cube.

The Dalek Debris was being transported into the Borg Cube as it repaired itself.

The Dalek DNA was also being researched by the Borg Drones as Locutus Contacted the Borg Queen for new orders.


	149. The Borg Return, part 2!

The Cybermen and the Daleks had fallen out of the Void Between Dimensions unsure where they are as the Torchwood Device had not been designed to do what the Cybermen used it for to begin with.

The two factions had decided to work together to avoid being stuck on an Empty Planet with Limited Resources inside the Unknown Universe without any Starships to figure out where they are anyways.

The Empty Planet was a Wilderness of Woodlands and Sand Filled Fishing Areas within walking distance of their Crash Site.

The Daleks had the Cybermen Mining for Resources to Build the Dalek Base for them to start over by Constructing Radar Towers and Upgrade Centers for the Cybermen themselves.

The Cybermen quickly Constructed the Dalek Military Base willingly working for the Daleks to escape the Empty Planetary Environment all around them.

The Dalek Plan was to Lure Someone's Starship down with their Distress Call and use the Cybermen to overwhelm the crew to Capture the Starship for the Daleks.

The Hirogen Hunting Party attacked the Dalek Base instead of trying to save them, wiping out all of the Cybermen with their Orbital Bombardment as the Daleks ambushed the Hirogen Starship flying in the thousands from hidden locations all over the planet afterwards.

* * *

The Hirogen Alpha orders retreat from the thousands of Daleks swarming from the Planetary Surface towards them in terror as the Daleks open fire on the Hirogen Starship trying to escape them.


	150. The Borg Return, part 3!

The Hirogen Starship gave the Daleks their own Phasers, Sensors, Warp Engines, Energy Shield Generators, and every bit of Starship Technology anyone would expect from the Star Trek Universe.

The Dalek Flying Saucers had Phasers and Warp Drives, but, they are still outmatched by the Borg Cube they ran into regardless of their New Starship Technology Upgrades.

The American Starfleet Defense Agency of the 21st Century gave the NX Class Starship Designs to the World Governments of the Planet Earth hopeful that they would join together against the Klingon Threat to Humanity.

As expected the Chinese and the Russians started Building NX Class Starships to see what was really going on for themselves while protesting the American Government pulling them into an Interstellar War with the Klingons in the first place.

The American Government points out that someone from the future turned the Klingons against Humanity for their own personal gain and nobody was happy about the news at all!


	151. The Borg Return, part 4!

The Dalek Starship was Technological Advanced to the point of the 23rd Century Starfleet Technology being inside the 22nd Century, in short, the Borg Cube found it uninteresting at first beyond the fact that the Borg had never run into the Dalek Species beforehand.

The Daleks on the other hand discovered the Borg Threat was more dangerous than fighting the Time Lords because the Time Lords never tried to Brainwash the Daleks against their own kind or Control the Daleks for themselves like the Borg are doing.

The Daleks had been the top of the Food Chain inside the Doctor Who Universe and now the Borg are more advanced than them inside the Star Trek Universe that they had entered instead.

The Borg are like Advanced Technological Versions of the Cybermen and the Daleks found themselves at war with the Borg regardless of understanding what the Borg are all about.

* * *

The Dalek Colony had matched Starfleet's Technological Development of the Warp Drive and found the Borg overwhelming them worse than fighting against the Time Lords inside the Time War.

The Daleks Developed Better Weaponry while the Borg Cube keeps hunting for their location.


	152. The Borg Return, part 5!

"Dalek Technological Database Assimilated... Warp Drive Development... the Borg will halt Assimilation of the Daleks to Assimilate the Cybermen Technology at their Planetary Research Colony." The Borg declared.

"We will comply." The Borg Cube responds.

* * *

The Dead Cybermen are everywhere on the Abandoned Dalek Planet that the Borg Cube invaded.

The Daleks left to Colonize New Planets knowing that the Borg are hunting them and the Cybermen Technology was useless to their goals of Exterminating the Planet Earth to go after the Time Lords again.

The Daleks had been trapped inside another Dimensional Reality without any clue if the Time Lords still existed when the Borg came after them and forced the Daleks into rebuilding themselves all over again.

The Borg Assimilated the Cybermen Technology and any Dalek Research left behind inside the Dalek Computer Networks.

* * *

The Planet Gallifrey didn't exist. The Time Lords didn't exist and the Human Species are the only thing that was still there.

The Daleks are amazed that Humanity was the only thing the same and every Known Species inside the Doctor Who Universe didn't exist inside the Star Trek Universe that they are exploring now!

The Great Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks never happened because both sides never existed to fight each other!


	153. Searching for help, part 33!

The Klingon and the Romulan Alliance had 15 Hirogen Warships ambushing the Klingon Empire from the future inside Starfleet Territory when their Invasion Fleet was heading towards the Planet Earth.

Ironically the Hirogen Plans to Destroy Starfleet in the past was what saved the Humans from the Klingon Invasion as both the Klingons and the Hirogen Forces turned on each other.

* * *

The Starfleet Captain William David Picard was the 21st Century Ancestor of Captain Jean-Luc Picard himself as his NX Class Starship saw the Hirogen Fleet fighting the Klingons on their Sensors.

"These continued attacks along Starfleet Territory are getting tiresome!" Captain William Picard proclaimed shaking his head frustratedly.

The United States of America had tried to 'Rebuild Starfleet' on their own terms when the Suliban Cabal provided them the History Records of the United Federation of Planets and it backfired when Human Time Travel Factions from their future took actions into their own hands instead.

**Earth Year: 2013 AD**

**Unknown Location: Chinese NX Class Starship Destroyed by the Klingon Empire**

The moment that Human Time Travelers gave Working Starship Blueprints to another Earth Government, the Suliban Cabal was discovered inside the Human Solar System by the United Nations afterwards.

The United Nations had mixed reactions to the Suliban Cabal giving their Time Travel Equipment to the American Government and the Klingons attacking the United Nations Building to capture the Suliban Ambassador during the meeting.

14 years later the common threat of the Klingon Empire still has the Earth Governments working with the Suliban Cabal to save their own skins from being conquered.

* * *

The United Nations looked over the Starfleet History Records and discovered that the Eugenics Wars never happened because the Temporal Enforcement Commission took all the funding from the Eugenics Research Programs that would have happened if the Suliban Cabal had not leaked their Time Travel Technology to the Human Researchers inside the past to begin with!


	154. Searching for help, part 34!

Alternate 4-12-1989 AD

Admiral James Kirk frowned as his Constitution Class Starship Enterprise orbits the Planet Earth at the start of the 1990's hiding from the Borg Cubes that overwhelmed the Starfleet Armada inside the 23rd Century.

"The Communication Satellites and all other Earth Deep Space Radar Systems have been disrupted to avoid our detection." First Officer Spock reported as the Repair Teams restored his Science Station back to working order again.

"The Phasers are still Off-Line?" Captain James Kirk asked knowingly glancing at the Planet Earth being displayed worriedly wondering if the Borg Cubes are still searching across history for them.

"The Suliban Cabal will appear at the Planet Earth 1 year from now to prevent the Eugenics Wars from happening." Spock reminds his Commanding Officer why they came to the past in the first place.

"I know Spock, I'm just worried that the Borg will figure out where we went before we finish making our repairs." Captain James Kirk admits tiredly running his hand through his hair.

"We can only hope for the best, Jim, anything less would be illogical after coming into the past to warn Starfleet Command about the Borg Invasion ourselves." Spock stated knowingly.

* * *

2-7-2032 AD

The Suliban Cabal had given Humanity the knowledge to 'Rebuild Starfleet Technology' on their own before World War Three wiped out all their Human Governments and now the Planet Earth has their own Space Programs Developing Starfleet Starships for several Human Factions being hunted by the Klingon Empire afterwards.

The Humans realized that the Klingons are at war with them and started panicking instead of working together as the Suliban Cabal hoped they would.

Humanity would not put aside their fear of the Terrorist Organizations Exploiting Starfleet Technology inside the 21st Century for their own gain while the Klingons are coming to conquer them while the Human Political and Religious Factions Crippled the Planet Earth from within.

**The Suliban Cabal Hated Watching Humanity Trying To Start World War Three With Starfleet Technology While The Klingons Are Invading Them! **


	155. Searching for help, part 35!

The Borg Invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy pulled the Klingons away from the Suliban Cabal's Plans to Rebuild Starfleet Command inside the 21st Century, but it also means the Borg Cube might be coming for the Planet Earth at the same time.

The Borg Cube quickly started overwhelming the Klingons, the Romulans, and the Cardassians on their way towards the Vulcans.

Captain Jonathan Archer lead the Starfleet Armada of 23rd Century Constitution Class Starships against the Borg Cube to buy the Suliban Cabal the time they needed to evacuate everyone across history.

* * *

Captain James Kirk waited inside the year 1989 AD as the Suliban Starships started appearing from the year 2032 AD to escape the Borg Invasion.

"It appears leapfrogging across history is the only way to avoid the Borg right now." Spock stated tiredly.

"How many of the Suliban Fleet made it here?" Captain James Kirk asked curiously.

"Checking... so far our Sensors are detecting 27 NX Class Starships, 62 Suliban Cell Ships and 2 Oberth Class Starships exiting the Temporal Rift into defensive formations around us." Spock reported as more NX Class Starships appeared behind the first group.

"New Sensor Count of the NX Class Starships is now 42, some of them have Damaged Warp Engines and seem to be using their Full Impulse Power only." Spock continued making his reports.

The Blue Temporal Rift closed itself leaving the Suliban Cabal Survivors to deal with Captain James Kirk by themselves.


	156. Searching for help, part 36!

The Borg Invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy pulled the Klingons away from the Suliban Cabal's Plans to Rebuild Starfleet Command inside the 21st Century, but it also means the Borg Cube might be coming for the Planet Earth at the same time.

The Borg Cube quickly started overwhelming the Klingons, the Romulans, and the Cardassians on their way towards the Vulcans.

Captain Jonathan Archer lead the Starfleet Armada of 23rd Century Constitution Class Starships against the Borg Cube to buy the Suliban Cabal the time they needed to evacuate everyone across history.

* * *

Captain James Kirk frowned as 68 NX Class Starships had appeared inside the past and more Starfleet Starships are showing up every few hours from the future moving towards them.

"Lieutenant Uhura, hail the Starfleet Armada." Captain Kirk orders.

"Captain, someone is hailing us." Lieutenant Uhura says in surprise before the Unknown Starfleet Admiral appeared on screen before their Human Eyes.

"Captain Kirk, under Starfleet Regulations, I'm putting you in charge of this fleet because you have the strongest ship here." The Suliban Officer in the 23rd Century Starfleet Admiral Uniform stated.

"Admiral, can you tell me where this Starfleet Armada came from?" Captain James Kirk asked curiously.

"Of Course I can, Captain James Kirk of the Starfleet Starship Enterprise, I have been expecting you." The Unknown Starfleet Admiral responds smiling at him knowingly.

"What did mean?" Captain Kirk asked feeling uneasy.

"Starfleet Command still has records of your Mission Logs, I only went to the year 1989 AD and waited for you to show up here as history recorded you did." The Unknown Starfleet Admiral explained and Captain James Kirk nods in understanding.

"I'm Admiral Silik of the Starfleet Defense Fleet and I just escaped from the Borg Invasion of the Planet Earth." The Leader of the Suliban Cabal says while Captain James Kirk recalls how the Borg appeared everywhere inside his own timeline.

* * *

The 22nd Century Starfleet Armada fighting the Borg Cube lost very quickly as the Constitution Class Starships are all destroyed, drifting dead in space while the Borg Cube continued heading towards the Planet Earth.

Several Y Class Starships run into the Borg Cube trying to avoid it as the Romulans and the Klingons are trying to rebuild the damage done by the Borg Cube to their combined territory while it moved towards the Planet Earth.


	157. Searching for help, part 37!

The Borg Cube moved across the Milky Way Galaxy Assimilating Starfleet Technology Created by the Suliban Cabal trying to figure out what was going on.

The Daleks on the other hand scattered across history to start their warfare against the Borg Collective while everyone was watching the Human History reshaping itself.

**Major Temporal Factions Updated List:**

**1. The Dalek Empire**

**2. The Suliban Cabal and the Starfleet Humans**

**3. The Borg Collective**

**4. The Hirogen Republic**

* * *

**Alternate 22nd Century**

**The Borg Collective had Assimilated Planet Earth, Assimilated Planet Vulcan, Assimilated Planet Romulus and almost the whole Milky Way Galaxy by themselves. **

The Daleks invaded the Borg Collective unaware that Captain James Kirk was 'Rebuilding Starfleet History' all over again inside the past.

* * *

Captain James Kirk was sending Medical Teams and Repair Teams to the rest of the Starfleet Armada inside the 20th Century to make sure everyone was alright.

Outdated Equipment is found all over the Starfleet Armada of 72 NX Class Starships, 12 Oberth Class Starships and 40 Suliban Cell Ships surrounding the Constitution Class Starship Enterprise.

Captain Kirk orders the Starfleet Armada to head for the Planet Vulcan at Full Impulse Power knowing that the Planet Earth was not ready to help them without worldwide panicking and most of his fleet still needed their own repairs done along their journey.

* * *

"Sensor Status?" Captain Kirk asked nervously.

"4 Tholian Starships are dropping out of Warp Speeds and hailing us." Commander Spock stated.

"Federation Starships, you are outside your own timeline, please explain." The Tholians stated while keeping their distance from the larger Starfleet Armada of 125 Starships moving at Full Impulse Speed away from the Planet Earth.


	158. Searching for help, part 38!

Captain James Kirk explained how the future was attacked by the Borg to the Tholians who agreed to help them fearful that Borg would come after them next and the Tholians wanted to study the 23rd Century Starfleet Technology closer while repairing it anyways.

* * *

The Dalek Fleet attacked the Borg Cubes with the Polarized Electricity fired without any idea what it will do once it hits the targets and what else it will destroy at the same time if it worked.

The Borg Fleet having been taken by surprise when the Daleks used the Electronic Energy Weaponry against them, waited for reinforcements before going after the Daleks to discover how more advanced the Dalek Technology is compared to the Borg Technological Developments that they already use against the Starfleet Humans are!

The Borg Species are unlike anything that the Daleks have ever faced and it soon becomes clear nobody was safe in the middle of the two sides battling for survival!

The Borg Queen no longer saw the Starfleet Humans as the highest threat once the Daleks invaded Borg Space with thousands of the Cloned Daleks trashing everything that stands in their way before history started reshaping the universe around them all over again.

* * *

** "Temporal Displacement Waves Reshaping Galactic History... Scanning New Timeline for Temporal Source...Location Planet Earth in the year 1989 AD... Requesting Orders from the Supreme Dalek." The Dalek Drone stated at the Temporal Sensor Station.**

**"Ignore the Humans, focus on the Borg Threat." The Supreme Dalek orders.**

**"I Obey!" The Dalek Drones yelled together. **


End file.
